Eternal Promise
by Enitsu Emria
Summary: Draco and Hemrione are Headgirl and boy for their seventh year. Eventually they discover something they never thought possible between the both of them. But as fate may have it, they cannot have what thy desire that easily... *chapter 9 is here!!!*
1. Portrait Dueling

Eternal Promise  
  
Chapter One: Portrait Dueling  
  
  
  
That day at the King's Cross station would probably be the happiest day in Hermione Grangers' life. She was well on her way to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her seventh year; her final year at the magical institution.  
  
'This year is going to be great,' she thought, as she pushed her trolley towards the barrier and waved goodbye to her parents. Hermione was evidently happy this day; she was awarded the honorable position of head girl and with it, a whole lot of wonderful possibilities. She was delighted to be one of the Gryffindor prefects two years ago and Hermione really hoped to get the position this year.  
  
  
  
"Harry, Ron" Hermione called through the crowd as she spotted her two friends.  
  
"Hey, Herm" came Ron's voice, it seemed a lot deeper than before as she noticed.  
  
"Hey Ron, Harry"  
  
"Oh, Hi Hermione" said Harry glumly.  
  
"How was your summer dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she leaned down to give Hermione a tight hug.  
  
"Fine, ow" she whispered.  
  
"Oh sorry dear, you better get on to the train Ginny's following quickly with Percy and Arthur, I'll have them haul your trunks over to the baggage compartment" said Mrs. Weasley with a cheery smile. Hermione sent Mrs. Weasley a sweet smile and with that, they hurried on and boarded the Hogwarts express.  
  
"So Mione, what DID you do this summer," inquired an expectant Ron as they got on to the train.  
  
"Actually, we went to Belgium this summer. It was great, Germany is a very beautiful and industrious country, I got many treats for you and their over in my trunk I'll give them to you at school. How bout you Ron, what did you do this summer?"  
  
"Well we watched the Quidditch championships at Ireland, like you, it was also great right Harry?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"What's wrong Harry, you haven't said a word" asked Hermione worriedly  
  
Harry looked over behind him before answering Hermione, "It's just that my scar's been hurting me all summer and I guess its bothering me just as well"  
  
"Oh, my god." Hermione exclaimed as she clasped her hands over her mouth. "You don't think-"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that?" said Ron  
  
"I didn't want your mother worrying, and besides, Voldemort couldn't have been at Ireland, could he?"  
  
"Don't say the name,"  
  
"Shut up Ron, anyway Harry we have to do something about this."  
  
"I know Hermione, since he hasn't tried anything in two years I figure this is going to be bad" said Harry as they walked in to a compartment.  
  
"This one's good, no one in it" said Ron. "I'd better go get Ginny"  
  
"Yeah, hurry Ron I think the train's gonna leave soon!" called Hermione through the hall of the train as Ron hurried off to get his sister. Just then Hermione heard a crash coming from behind her. She immediately pounced around to find Harry who crashed down on to the floor of the compartment clutching his scar.  
  
"HARRY, Oh my god! What's wrong?" Hermione rushed over to her friend to help him up.  
  
"My.My scar, Its hurting again," Harry divulged.  
  
"Oh my, RON!"  
  
As if on cue, Ron appeared at the door of the compartment with Ginny behind him.  
  
"Wha-, Oh my God what happened to Harry," Ron rushed over to their side as Ginny stood behind them with a terrified look on her face. Harry then, suddenly regained compulsure and stood up quickly.  
  
"What happened Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"I.I don't know, First thing my scar was burning more than ever and then the pain just. disappeared" he said apparently not getting over the shock yet. Hermione motioned for him to sit down and they all did.  
  
"You think Voldemort's on this train?" asked Ron.  
  
"Couldn't be Ron, don't you-"  
  
"Ever read Hogwarts A History?" finished Ron "Hermione, this is one of those situations where anything is possible and so will you please get rid of your book worm image for once,"  
  
"Stop it you two, If you kill each other, how am I supposed to fight Voldemort all by myself, and besides; Ron's right, anything is possible." said Harry as he cut between the two.  
  
"Sorry Harry. Ok, right anything IS possible, so we have to get to Dumbledore when we get to Hogwarts. said Hermione sending a somewhat disappointed look to Ron.  
  
"Hermione, let me remind you that you are Head girl this year and you have to attend the ceremony," said Ginny finally speaking "Wait a minute, who's head boy anyway?" she continued.  
  
"Crap," she muttered as the slapped her palm to her forehead.  
  
"WHAT?" said Harry, Ron and Ginny simultaneously.  
  
"Malfoy, he's head boy." Hermione said glumly.  
  
"YOU MEAN, your GOING to HAVE to WORK with that egotistical GIT all year?!" excalaimed Ron.  
  
"I guess so, I don't know how the hell he got the position, come to think of it"  
  
"Maybe it was enough of his father to suck off Snape to make him Head boy" said Ron  
  
"That's not a very nice thing to say Ron,"  
  
"Oh no, Hermione, you are NOT sticking up for Malfoy"  
  
"Of course not Ron! I was just thinking that you could brush up on your manners since we should now be mature"  
  
"Fine Hermione,"  
  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP," screamed Ginny "EhUm, Thank you"  
  
"Now, can we get back to talking to Dumbledore," said Harry.  
  
"Of course, now since I can't obviously make it, I'll just have to tell him right after the ceremony; I believe there's will be a conference with the head boy and girl." Hermione trailed off and spotted Ron's look of disapproval, ". um, Ok, and I'll just tell him and you can go talk to him right after."  
  
"Fine with me, Ron?"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione suspiciously and then abruptly nodded his head.  
  
The train ride was rather silent, they were all too worried of the known trouble coming their way. Actually, Hermione was more worried about the conversation trailing back to Draco Malfoy and Ron not thinking so happily about it. 'I wonder why Ron is being so over protective?' Hermione thought to herself. Her thoughts trailed off to the possibility that Ron might have feelings for her, 'Oh my God does he?' she thought not daring to look at him as to he might get suspicious. 'Crap! Why am I thinking these thoughts? I must be going crazy' she brushed of her thoughts quickly as they were nearing the castle  
  
"We're getting closer to the castle, we must get dressed," declared Ginny. Ron and Harry nodded quickly and so did Hermione  
  
~~*  
  
As they reached the end of the trip, the four boarded off the train and came to the Hogsmade station. In a distance, Hermione could see the ever so jolly Hagrid; escorting the nervous first years to the boats.  
  
"Firs Years, firs years" came Hagrid's usual call.  
  
"Hurry up, Hermione, Ginny" Ron called to the two. "Honestly, girls"  
  
"Shut up, Ron" said Ginny finally catching up to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Yeah, shut up" echoed Hermione from behind her; her rather long robes trailing off the ground.  
  
"Those robes look, a tad two sizes bigger for you Herm," said Ron slightly chortling with Harry as he paced he eyes up to her Head girl badge, which was unfortunately right over her right.um.breast.  
  
"WHAT are you looking at RON?!" Hermione exclaimed exasperatingly, noticing where his eyes were laid on.  
  
"Your BADGE," he said and with it, an extremely dark and I mean dark shade of red you would ever see a Weasley blush. He looked away form an extremely pissed Hermione who was about ready to slap his head off at the moment.  
  
"Oh," said Hermioine the livid expression on her face slowly disappearing, a blush fuming on her cheeks as well.  
  
"Oh well you two, are you going to stand there forever or what?" said Ginny tapping her foot on the ground expectantly.  
  
"Ok fine, we're coming"  
  
~~*  
  
When they in to the magnificently decorated castle, Hermione quickly left their side to hurry off to the head table to join the rest of the staff; she sat on the side of Mc Gonagall and noticed Malfoy sitting on her opposite side beside Professor Snape.  
  
'He has that God forsaken snide expression on his face again. How the hell does he live through his life with that plastered on his face. Although it would be very convenient if he would remove it once in a while even once in his life; It would make him look a whole lot better-' Hermione mentally hit herself 'WHAT am I doing thinking good things about my worse enemy, I must really be going mad'  
  
Hermione stopped her thoughts immediately after she realized that the headmaster was already speaking.  
  
"Another year is here, It seems that many good things that have been last year would be twice as good this year. Well I must not keep the program running any farther, I hope you had a good summer and so here's to this new school year" Dumbledore raised a Goblet to all and so did everyone else.  
  
"Let the sorting begin,"  
  
With Dumbledore's words, Professor mc Gonagall stood up with a list of names and went over to the center of the hall to where the sorting hat was positioned on its usual stool. The first years drew closer to the center of the hall.  
  
Hermione watched as each of the children approached the hat and put it on, kinda reminded her of how she felt when she was being sorted back in her first year. Nervous she was, struggling to remind herself to relax and keep calm. Hermione smilled at the memory, to think maybe this would be the last time that she would witness this ceremony.  
  
When the sorting was done, they all resolved to the feast. To Hermione, it was a very tantalizing one, she hadn't had a feast like this all summer. It was very hard; touring around Belgium, when all they had to do to eat was to stop over some food stops on their way around; Hermione was getting sick of it.  
  
Hermione then abruptly kicked herself mentally again. She suddenly remembered that she had to talk to Dumbledore about Harry as soon as possible. She looked at Harry and noticed he was looking at her as well, expectantly. Hermione nodded and turned to walk over to the headmaster.  
  
"Um, sir can Harry please have a talk with you after this feast?"  
  
"Of course dear, right after a conference with you, Mr. Malfoy and the prefects,"  
  
Hermione shuddered at the thought, she and Malfoy, have an um. conference.  
  
"That would be fine sir," she said uncertainly, and she walked back to her seat.  
  
~~*  
  
"Ms. Granger, would you and Mr. Malfoy follow me to my office quickly" said Dumbledore. Hermione looked beside her and was not surprised to see Malfoy with that sneer still on his face. They were left in the Great Hall as the other students left, escorted by the prefects who hurried to Dumbldore's office after their task. Dumbledore came out of the doorway leading out of the hall and the two followed him.  
  
"Chocolate coated toffees," he whispered as they got to the entrance where the was standing Gargoyle which immediately stood aside when the password was heard.  
  
Malfoy and Hermione went up the stairs leading to the Headmaster's office. The other prefects of each of the four houses were already there, Malfoy and Hermione took their seats on two scarlet one-person couches by the headmaster's desk.  
  
"Now seeing as everybody is present here," the headmaster began "let us now begin. Now I shall not jump to any other matters; I will be succinct."  
  
"Now I have called you to discuss matters of your responsibilities," Dumbledore said. "Now the prefects, seeing as you are leaders of each houses student body; I will remind you to always be a good example to your fellow house members as well as members of different houses; you must make it a habit to always guide the younger years around the school. I also remind you to act mature at all times and that goes to the head boy and girl as well," he said looking at Malfoy and Hermione. "Well that will be all for you now go,"  
  
Malfoy and Hermione stood up from their seats and prepared to leave when they suddenly heard the headmaster speak again.  
  
"Not you two, take your seats once again and we still have special matters to discuss"  
  
Hermione slumped down back to her seat. She really wanted to be far, far away from Malfoy at the moment, the sight of him was just bugging her.  
  
"Now, I understand that the both of you are not of good acquaintances," the headmaster began. Hermione looked at her hands resting on her lap and silently nodded. She looked up at the headmaster and could see by the look on his face that Malfoy did the same. "As I have thought so. Never have been I believe. Well, I can't just let that off, the both of you are supposed to be the ultimate good example and you can' show the other students hat with feuds going on between you now can you. Due to these matters, I have to propose this; the both of you have to agree on a truce and you must promise each other not to fight anymore. Is that agreed?"  
  
Hermione hesitated but thought of how great a responsibility she would be missing if she refused she looked up at the headmaster and nodded.  
  
"Excellent, now for another matter, a few trunks of journals and inscriptions have been brought out of a certain manor in our vicinity and have been brought to Hogwarts." Hermione and Malfoy moved closer to the headmaster as he spoke showing utmost interest. "These articles are now in the restricted section of the library, and stored in a very secluded antechamber. I'm sure by now that you have figured that these diaries are very important; these are diaries of several ancient magicians, witches and warlocks, who knows; they might even contain the journals of our four founders," Dumbledore said with mystery in his eyes.  
  
"What exactly are we to do with these Professor?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"I was just getting to that part Mr. Malfoy, now, I want the both of you to go through these journals and discover. further secrets of magic and mysteries that I'm sure you will enjoy. You will be allowed to stay at the antechamber to study the books and I'm very expectant of the both of you that you will be able to handle this project"  
  
"Of course sir," said Hermione excitement in her eyes.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy,?"  
  
"Of course," Malfoy responded  
  
"If that's all settled then, Professor Mc Gonagall will show you to your new rooms,"  
  
"But sir, don't we just get to sleep in our own houses?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"It wouldn't be so much honor of you both to have the position if you didn't have your own rooms now would it,"  
  
"But sir," interrupted Malfoy.  
  
"Case closed Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy's face dropped and he could tell that Hermione didn't feel so happily about it either.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, are you quite done?" came Professor Mc Gonagall's voice through the door of the headmaster's office.  
  
"Of course Minerva,"  
  
"Now Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger please follow me" she said to the two, and they followed her out of the office. They walked for a few minutes through a couple of long corridors from the gargoyle statue until they came to a painting; it was a portrait of a seemingly young lady not steering away from the age of sixteen.  
  
"Now, what would you like as the password?" asked Professor Mc Gonagall.  
  
Malfoy looked at Hermione for a second and a silly smirk on his face appeared.  
  
"Mudblood," he said slyly.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I will not tolerate that kind of language towards Ms. Granger, now I thought you had come to a truce,"  
  
"*thought*" mumbled Hermione.  
  
"What was that Ms. Granger?"  
  
"I said what about Draconis," Hermione said looking at Malfoy at the same time. Malfoy seemed offended by this and by the look on his face; he was ready to murder Hermione.  
  
"Excellent, Draconis it is," The lady in the painting gave them a smile and truned to reveal an opening in the wall. Hermione let out an audible gasp as she laid eyed on the beautifully decorated room. It was not mistakably beautiful; there were beautiful sparkling drapes that hung against the ceiling walls and the floor was carpeted with a special green, red, gold and silver motif. In the fireplace, was a brilliantly burning fire that shown different colors.  
  
"It's wonderful," exclaimed Hermione as she entered the room. Malfoy followed her shortly obviously also captivated by his new surroundings.  
  
"I thought you might like it, Dumbledore had it specially furnished for the both of you." Professor Mc Gonagall said with a smile to the both of them. "And now, If you will excuse me I need to attend to some matters. You will each find your rooms behind the two portrait's at either side of this room, I think you will have no trouble at all distinguishing one from another, give them your desired password and they will open up for you"  
  
Hermione and Malfoy each looked at the two portrait's that were positioned on opposite sides and they found that Mc Gonagall was right. On the left; was a silver-plated framed portrait of a man with a brilliant green background to match his stern evil-look. Upon further examination, Malfoy found it to be-  
  
"Salazar Slytherin," he said.  
  
"Doesn't look far from you Draco" said Hermione with a small giggle.  
  
"Ha, very funny Granger, look at your right, now that's extremely far from you; she's too beautiful to be you mudblood."  
  
"Now honestly, I thought we were past that."  
  
"Your complaining Granger, Its you who started it"  
  
"Fine Malfoy, I did start it. And one more thing, I do detest being called by my last name even it is being done by you; I just want to make myself clear no matter how much you despise me I would appreciate it for you to call me by my first name."  
  
"I've been calling you Granger for such time, I think I've forgotten what your last name is." he said carelessly. "But fine," he continued noticing the disgruntled look on her face "If it will make you happy fine, Hermione" Hermione sent him a half smile then turned around to face the woman in her portrait. She was decorated with a silver plated frame similar to that of Slytherin's portrait only that this girl had a blue background and was posisioned on a blue cushioned chair and reading a book. Hermione examined the portrait at the same time wondering what would be her password when suddenly-  
  
"Looks like a portrait of my younger self, cleverness just as much," the portrait said.  
  
Hermione was mildly shocked when the portrait spoke but found her nerve enough to speak back. "Who are you?" she asked baking up slightly.  
  
"Why, I suppose you may not know me since you are not of my house."  
  
Hermione let out a small gasp. Malfoy looked at the portrait of Hermione's room and wondered what Hermione was so amazed at.  
  
"Granger, what makes meeting Rowena Ravenclaw so terrifying for you ? Figures, she's not about to lower herself to a mudblood like you" Malfoy said with a smirk.  
  
"Watch it boy," raged Ravenclaws image " I welcome any child with the intellect deserving of my respect. You, I may say are a young image of Salazar; obviously possessing the intellect, but not about to gain a woman's respect,"  
  
Malfoy stepped back in the direction of the portrait of his room. When-  
  
"Don't let her get to you boy," said Slytherin's portrait "She never gains a man's respect because of that blasted attitude of hers,"  
  
"Look Salazar, who has an attitude,"  
  
"Obviously your not smart enough for your own good Rowena,"  
  
Malfoy and Hermione looked stunned at the sight of the two portraits sending unaccounted insults towards each other. They chose to sit at the fireplace as the two portraits *resolved* things.  
  
"Obviously worse than us," said Hermione to Malfoy.  
  
"Clearly," replied Malfoy  
  
"I wonder why," Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"I was going to say the same thing Gran- I mean Hermione"  
  
"I wonder Draco, if you could agree to actually act out what Dumbledore said about the truce?"  
  
"Of course I could Hermione, I just want a guarantee that you wouldn't start fights"  
  
"Me?! Well I ne-"  
  
"There you go again mudblood,"  
  
"Fine Draco, you clearly don't want to"  
  
"I do Hermione I just."  
  
"No It was me." Hermione trailed off as she looked into Malfoy's eyes. She immediately looked away and blushed. ".Ok, Friends?" she continued as she let out a hand for him to take.  
  
"Only when we're alone," he said before taking her hand. They looked at each other for a moment when Hermione noticed the sudden silence.  
  
"Wait, do you hear anything?" Hermione said quietly.  
  
"No," said Malfoy looking at her perplexingly.  
  
"Exactly," said Hermione; now Malfoy really looked confused. Hermione directed her attention back to the two portraits; both of them, apparently stopped bickering right after Malfoy had taken Hermione's hand (which they were still holding hands, if Hermione hadn't broke away).  
  
"Are the both of you quite finished?" said Hermione as she let go of Malfoy's hand and stood up to go over to Rowena Ravenclaw's portrait once again. She stood silently for a moment and then spoke.  
  
"My password is Dragon wine" she whispered to the portrait smiling slightly. Before her eyes, the portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall. Hermione sent the image a sweet smile right before entering the room.  
  
"Apparently you're not," said Ravenclaw as she called after her.  
  
Malfoy stood up from where he was sitting and went over to the portrait of Slytherin.  
  
"My password is Know-it-All" he told the portrait with a sneer.  
  
"As you wish," said Slytherin as he opened up to reveal a door through the wall. Malfoy walked in and Slytherin closed back again.  
  
"Children, so childish." whispered Ravenclaw's image as she took her book and started reading again.  
  
"In our time, Rowena" said Slytherin.  
  
"Quite," said Ravenclaw as she looked up from her book.  
  
"I think much fun awaits our little friends"  
  
"I think so also Salazar," said Ravenclaw finally putting away her book.  
  
~~* 


	2. Diaries

Eternal Promise  
  
Chapter two: Diaries  
  
  
  
After a few weeks of adjusting to the life of being a Head girl, Hermione was busy more than ever. She, as well as Malfoy had been preoccupied with so many responsibilities that they barely had time to insult each other or do anything of the such even though they had already agreed on a truce. They actually even got along at times, many times.  
  
It would be a week, when both of them would start taking apart the crate of journals and biographies of the ancient wizards and warlocks; both of them were apparently exited.  
  
~~*  
  
"This way children," said Madam Pince as she led Draco and Hermione to the secret antechamber in the restricted part of the library. They passed many rooms as they walked to the antechamber that they were looking for. Until they came to the end of the hall.  
  
"Here we are" she bellowed once again as she opened the rusty door of their chamber and welcomed the both of them inside.  
  
Hermione was clearly shocked at the site of the antechamber. It was furnished with the most beautiful furniture and they were almost as good as the ones in the head boy and girl quarters. It was not that why Hermione was shocked; it was because of the shelved on the walls, they were packed with- BOOKS.  
  
"Why Granger, you have not shown that mush ignorance since out sixth year," Malfoy whispered in her ear.  
  
"Shut up," spat Hermione at him as she elbowed him in the chest (which obviously was painful because Malfoy had an expression on his face that looked like he was kicked in the shins.  
  
"You will have full access of all the books in this room," began Madam Pince.  
  
"Providing that both of you will handle them with care and never place as much as a minor damage on them, let me remind you that these are important compilations of documents that have never been privileged to get in contact with any other students but yourselves, is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal," squirmed Hermione, her anticipation growing.  
  
"Of course," mumbled Malfoy still recovering from Hermione's bruising hit.  
  
"And that goes for the items in that crate as well," said madam Pince finally. "Now if you would excuse me, I have matters to attend to, be careful children," with that she left.  
  
"For goodness sakes we're NOT children," said Malfoy as she looked after the librarian.  
  
"It was a figure of speech," said Hermione beginning to take some books out of the shelves. "And besides, we're younger than her aren't we,"  
  
"Shouldn't we open the create before any of that,"  
  
"Oh, Right," said Hermione dropping the book she was holding on the tabe and approaching the dusty old crate. The crate was chained with thick manacles with three huge locks on the end of them.  
  
"Alohomora, alohomora, alohomora" said Hermione opening the three locks.  
  
"No time for showing off Granger,"  
  
"I was NOT showing off Malfoy," Hermione spat, spitting out 'Malfoy' rather harshly.  
  
"Anyway Draco, make yourself useful and pull away those chains,"  
  
"Fine Hermione,"  
  
Malfoy pulled away the chains binding the crate and threw them in a corner; the crate opened up instantly and out came several obviously old books.  
  
"Wow," said Hermione amazed.  
  
In addition, Malfoy had to admit he was amazed as well, he never saw that many ancient diaries in one place before. Hermione apparently could not wait for him, she quickly rushed to the stack of journals and opened them one by one analyzing each.  
  
"I've never seen a seventeen year-old act so hyper active you know," said Malfoy as he sat down beside Hermione grabbing a journal himself.  
  
"For one thing Draco, I'm not seventeen, I'm just sixteen; and for another, I'm not hyper active, I'm just exited." Hermione said with a very stern look on her face.  
  
"What ever you say," said Malfoy as he picked himself up and went over to sit on a chair in the corner of the room to read one of the journals that he picked up.  
  
As he opened the beautifully colored emerald green diary he noticed the seals on each page, they quite resembled the Slytherin seal that he had on his robe.  
  
"I wonder." he whispered to himself. He opened the journal further and by the page, it was getting clearer. He found this diary to be blinded by a spell, as each pace was very hard to turn, Malfoy was sure that whomever owned this journal didn't want anyone ever opening it. Malfoy turned the pages of the diary, he seemed to be chasing entries in the diary, and he was shocked to see letters skipping to the next pages, which he had not opened yet. He found a way to over come this actually, by opening pages ahead where the letters were skipping to, he opened a page and found an exact replica of the Slytherin seal; this journal, undoubtedly, belonged to Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Malfoy was getting exited, as he turned the pages. Imagine, he would be able to find out secrets of the founder of his house.  
  
He found numerous entries, entries that revealed many secrets of the Slytherin house. Honestly, Malfoy never knew that there were so many passages in the Slytherin dormitories that he never knew about, he was grateful however, to have come across this; it would give him grate ways of getting out of Pansy chases, he sneered at the thought.  
  
Also, he discovered the truth, on how Slytherin left the other founders on the subject of discrepancies with muggle-borns. Although he did not get to read several entries which were constantly running away from him, he was well contented on what he had found out. that was when it fell out.  
  
A letter, yes, a letter. It dropped out of the diary. Malfoy had no idea why he hadn't seen it before, he quickly closed the journal and bent down to pick it up. As he examined it, he noticed it's age. It must have been as old as the diary. It was a scuffled piece of parchment with a blue circle seal on the fold of it. Malfoy hadn't opened it yet. He chose to do so in his dormitory so he stuffed it in his robes and made sure it was hidden. He then went towards Hermione. She looked rather flushed sitting beside the crate reading a sapphire blue book.  
  
"Getting too emotional, are we Granger. Who's is that anyway." sneered Malfoy at the site of Hermione. Hermione sent him an evil glare and then spoke.  
  
"You won't believe this, but this is the diary of Rowena Ravenclaw!"  
  
Malfoy gave her a still look. "You don't look so exited, or is that because you have lost the sense of emotions due to your coldness that your cerebellum stopped functioning," she spat at his reaction.  
  
"For one thing Granger, my brain works fine thank you and I have hot lost any of my senses; and for another, you finding the diary of Ravenclaw is just as great news as when I discovered the journal of Salazar Slytherin right here," he held up the green journal and showed it to Hermione.  
  
"The diaries of the four founders are here," she said searching the stack. " Do you think the one of Gryffindor might be here?"  
  
"Probably, and it would make a good thing for you to show it off to all those Gryffindorks to-"  
  
"SSSHUT THE BLOODY FUCKIN HELL UP MALFOY, this is so important to me and I don't need another one of your fucking insults to discourage me!" Hemrione screeched as she cut Malfoy off, surprising the both of them.  
  
"I want to see you make me, bitch" he said grabbing her arms, pinning her to the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry.I.lost control."  
  
"Don't fuckin tell me your sorry" Hermione flushed and looked away. "So how does it feel Granger? You think you can piss me off by your childish cussing?"  
  
"I'd doubt that Malfoy," said Hermione as she looked up and glared at him, "I'd bet that your father does it all the time to you, and who knows what else-" With that, Malfoy let go of her sending her back with all the strength she had been saving to pull free from him. He looked at her blankly, emotionless. Hermione looked at him. They just stared at each other.in silence. Although she couldn't read the expression on his impassive face she knew that she had struck a nerve.  
  
"I.I'm s.sorry Malfoy, I really am" she began approaching him slowly.  
  
"Don't you dare Granger," he said furiously as he pushed her body to the wall. Hermione heard a sickening crack when she hit the wall. "Talk about my father that way,"  
  
Malfoy backed away. He grabbed his tote bag furiously and started to walk out of the chamber.  
  
Hemrione turned to chase him with her words but he was gone. She never knew that he could be so sensitive about that matter. Tears streamed down her guilty face as she took Ravenclaws diary in her hands and walked out of the room and headed for charms class.  
  
~~*  
  
Draco stood at his room's balcony that night looking in to the darkness. He didn't see Hermione after their little rendezvous; and he was glad he didn't. He placed his hands together, trying to create heat; he had always been cold everybody thought so. Even with his thick black cloak, he still felt cold. That's what Hermione probably thought of him, once again he remembered what she had said earlier that day.'How dare she talk about my father that way, she has no right; no right at all' he thought. He had never been more surprised at her behavior another time. He thought to himself if other people would also think that of him. He gave a slight smile, 'they probably would, my father, the all mighty powerful prime death eater of the Dark Lord' He shuddered at the thought, thinking that he would someday inherit that horrid title, 'What a nightmare,' he whispered to himself.  
  
He looked at the balcony beside his, the balcony of the head girl quarters. He gave a soft sigh and turned to his door to get some sleep. Just then, he heard the door of Hermione's balcony open with a crash. He chose to hide behind the wall of his balcony to look at her. Hermione was stunning; she had a satin nightgown draped down her body, exposing her figure and an elegant black cloak wrapped around her waist. Malfoy admitted she was beautiful but she still insulted him and he lost it because he felt that it was all true. He glimpsed at her for a moment and looked at her face noticing sadness in her eyes. She was crying. She buried her head in her hands as she was leaning on her balcony.  
  
"What's the matter Granger, lost people to insult?" said Malfoy walking out to his balcony. He obviously couldn't restrain himself to talk to her.  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione said as she looked up at him.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, I haven't forgiven you.yet" he said with a sneer on his face.  
  
"Do you have any plans to?" she said wiping her tears out of her face; walking to the barrier wall separating their balconies.  
  
"As long as you tell me what's wrong with you, you can't be crying because of me Granger although I would love to make you."  
  
"I'm real sorry Draco but I can't"  
  
"Ok then Hermione, I'm fine with that."  
  
"Oh, Draco before I forget, I have to show you something."  
  
"Fine meet you at the fireplace," said Draco carelessly as he sent himself through the curtains of the doors of his room with cat-like grace.  
  
They both disappeared in to each other's rooms and headed out of each other's portrait holes.  
  
"Feeling all better dear?" asked Ravenclaws portrait behind Hermione.  
  
"Much better thank you," she said with a smile.  
  
Hermione rushed over to the fireplace to get Ravenclaws diary. After a few seconds, Malfoy rushed out of the portrait hole.  
  
"So what's up Granger?"  
  
"This," said Hermione as she held up Ravenclaws diary.  
  
"Oh Rave-" she cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.  
  
"The portraits, they will hear you." she whispered to him. Malfoy nodded.  
  
"Oh, before I forget," said Draco suddenly remembering the folded letter he found in the diary of Slytherin. He rushed to in front of his portrait hole and-  
  
"Know-it-all" he said, with enough volume that Hermione hear him. Slytherin's portrait opened up.  
  
"YOUR PASSWORD IS KNOW-IT-ALL? HOW DARE YOU DRACO MALFOY!"  
  
"SO? Shut up Granger, you're starting to sound like a conceited bitch again. And besides, it's not as if you're the only know it all in the room," he glanced at Ravenclaw's portrait for a split second only to see her glaring back at him, he heard a slight snicker from Slytherin's image "stay here, I have to get something," Malfoy went through the hole and grabbed the diary then came back out again.  
  
"God that was fast," said Hermione slightly amazed.  
  
"Now let's go," said Malfoy grabbing Hermione's wrist and heading out of the head boy and girl quarters. They walked through the dark corridors quietly so that to avoid Filch. They were aware that it was not the time of the night to go out of bed reading diaries of ancient wizards.  
  
"Where do you think we should go?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"The Library," whispered Hermione " where else, anyway Filch wont be able to find us in our antechamber; it's bewitched so only the two of us and the headmaster as well as the librarian can open it. And besides I haven't read some of those diaries yet"  
  
"Ok then Granger, let's go."  
  
As they reached the door of the library, they heard continuous limping footsteps heading towards them.  
  
"Hurry Filch is coming," said Hermione.  
  
"Alohamora," whispered Draco to the lock. It instantly opened up and they rushed inside of the door. They then went over to the restricted section and slipped in to their antechamber.  
  
"That was close," Hermione sighed with relief.  
  
Draco then laid the lamp he was holding on one of the tables and sat down.  
  
"What did you want to show me Granger?" he asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, this" she said taking the diary out of her cloak and laying it on the table.  
  
" I'm sure you know the story of the four founders, do you."  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
"This is the diary of Rowena Ravenclaw and I found some things on what really happened," said Hermione opening the diary and turning to a page. " It seems Slytherin left many curses as you know in our second year, and this particular one involved Ravenclaw,"  
  
"What does she have to do with him?"  
  
"I don't know just yet, but look here," she said pointing to a certain scribbled entry on the page. " Can you see it? It says 'our curse' she's saying that she has a curse with Slytherin."  
  
"Could this mean-"  
  
"I just don't know yet, but look here," said Hermione turning to another page. It was filled with various splotches on the ink. It was almost ineligible.  
  
"I don't think that's how Ravenclaw would write, do you think?" said Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, but look this was an entry when Slytherin left the three of them, these marks could have only been made by tear drops, and her handwriting it's rather messy so unlike those past entries."  
  
"Mhm," said Malfoy as he nodded.  
  
"It seems she was rather too emotional when he left, so do you think-"  
  
"They can't be. I mean Slytherin could not have had a personal life, and with a fellow founder.impossible!"  
  
"I know Malfoy, It's just that. there are so many possibilities and it just might be. Anyway, that's all for me, what did you want to show me?"  
  
"Oh this," said Malfoy as he drew the diary of Slytherin out of his robes.  
  
"Ooh, Slytherin's diary, now, let's see then"  
  
Malfoy put the diary on the table and drew out the letter that was slipped in it.  
  
"Draco, what exactly is that?"  
  
"I don't know, I never got a chance to read it,"  
  
"Well open it up," said Hermione excitedly.  
  
Draco peeled off the blue seal and opened the letter; he then laid it on the table for the both of them to see what was written on it. After a few seconds of reading it, they both gasped. Apparently because of what they had both read. The letter was shocking, it read:  
  
  
  
Salazar,  
  
I know that you have made up your mind completely by now; I do not think that you would be convinced to stay by my last letter yet, I still have hope to try. I know that you will not leave me, because you will always be in my heart. I love you and you me, I know it, and I have never felt so much love in my entire life. I know that I am not allowed to love you, but please stay not only for my sake but also for the sake of future lovers with our situation.  
  
You must not continue the curse Salazar, If only you could let us be together, you do not have to seek revenge on others. Please let me love you; I cannot stand another moment with out you. I suffer more, every other moment I spend apart from you and I suffer every other moment thinking that a young girl in the near future would be suffering just like the way I am now. Give us a chance Salazar, for the future.  
  
I will not say goodbye to you Salazar.I have never given up the chance that you would reconsider. I will never know and will never swear my last goodbye.  
  
Do not leave me.  
  
Rowena R.  
  
After a few moments, reading the letter Hermione felt a little flushed.  
  
"Aw is little Grangy poo getting too emotional?"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, this is a serious matter."  
  
"Ok fine Hermione," he said spitting out her name as if it was venom.  
  
"He did leave her did he," Hermione began softly.  
  
"I guess he did."  
  
"What curse do you think they left?"  
  
"I think it has something to do with the future, there," he pointed to a part of the letter. " She said 'future lovers,' and she emphasized 'another girl' that means someone with her situation."  
  
"You're a genius Draco! Of course, Slytherin wanted to put a curse on two lovers just like them, which had the same situation because their love is forbidden."  
  
"Yes, but what could he do?"  
  
"Oh, come on Draco think, if you were in that situation what was the worse that could happen?" said Hermione in exitement.  
  
"To never see the one I love of course," he said with a slight laugh.  
  
"OF COURSE!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Draco said in confusion.  
  
"Two lovers, whose love is forbidden, yet perfect in a way never to see each other ever again."  
  
"Yes, of course, do you think it has happened yet?"  
  
"No, that's for sure. Because it if it has, the story would be going on around right now. But it would be rather heart breaking if it did, why do you think Slytherin would do it?"  
  
"God Granger, isn't that obvious? Slytherin wanted to take revenge on the next couple whose love is forbidden, as theirs was yet perfect so that their love would never flourish, because he never had the chance to fulfill the only love he knew. It figures, because his and Ravenclaw's love was- WHAT!" he almost screamed out as he caught Hermione gapping at him.  
  
"What are you doing?!" asked Hermione expectantly.  
  
"WHAT was I doing?!" he said irritably.  
  
"Shame on you Draco Malfoy, for talking about love! If your father could see you now, he would be ashamed to call you his son!" exclaimed Hermione figting of the urge to laugh hard.  
  
"STOP IT! Your sounding like my mother, and your starting to scare me"  
  
"Does your mother actually say that?!" Hemrione forced out holding back fits of giggles.  
  
"Well no, but you could do a great impression of her Mudblood,"  
  
"Don't call me that, and besides, I thought we had a truce; that we would not fight if were alone, you have no reason to break your promise right now" Hermione said. She was about to continue when-  
  
"Not quite Ms. Granger," came a voice through the door.  
  
~~* 


	3. The Depression of the Young Lady

Eternal Promise  
  
Chapter three: The Depression of the Young Lady  
  
Hermione was so startled by the creaking of the door of the chamber that she jumped right in to Draco's arms.  
  
"Now isn't it rather late for our head boy and girl spending their time in the library," came the voice once again, as the door creaked open further. A few steps were heard and there peeped in to the chamber was the jolly, expectant face of the headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir, what are you doing here?" said Malfoy as he dropped Hermione on the floor, which eventually was rubbing her head to restrain the pain from falling on the hard marble.  
  
"Now isn't that what I should be asking the both of you,"  
  
"Yes sir but we were. researching," sputtered Malfoy  
  
"Oh, is that right Ms. Granger" asked Dumbledore, noticing that she had stood up.  
  
"Y-yes sir," said Hermione glaring daggers at Draco.  
  
"Well, it seems that I haven't made a mistake choosing the both of you for your respective positions. You are both diligent and creative, but next time, do try to set your priorities in the right time"  
  
"Yes sir, absolutely" "Of course, sir"  
  
"Good, now return to your quarters, you have allot of work awaiting the next day."  
  
With the headmaster's words, Hermione and Malfoy walked out of the restricted section and went up to their quarters.  
  
~~*  
  
"We shouldn't have went out," said Hermione as they reached the portrait of the young lady.  
  
"Yeah, but how could we have found out the secret of Slytherin and Ravenclaw if we didn't"  
  
"Yes that also. I am somewhat thankful that it was the headmaster that caught us rather than Filch or Mc Gonnagal. Draconis." said Hermione to the portrait of the young lady noticing her sadness. "What's the matter?" asked Hermione wondering what was bothering the image.  
  
"It's nothing, nothing at all" said the image sweetly as she opened up to reveal their quarters.  
  
"I still don't know why I let that be the password,"  
  
"It seems like such an insult to you, what's so bad about it?"  
  
"HELLO! If it does not seem as much to you that's my name in Latin."  
  
"I thought your name was already Latin." She said mockingly.  
  
"Oh shut up Granger, there's no use in talking to you. I'm going to bed" Malfoy marched across the room and went over to Slytherin's portrait.  
  
"Know-it-all" he whispered.  
  
"Seems like you had a bad day," said Slytherin.  
  
"Don't ask," said Malfoy somewhat angrily as he entered his room.  
  
"He seemed like he was in a bad mood," said Ravenclaw's image to Hermione as she approached the portrait.  
  
"I can't understand him sometimes, I get him mad by things that I never thought would." sighed Hermione.  
  
"Uncontrollable temper, like someone I know," Ravenclaw glanced over to Slytherin's picture.  
  
"Don't start Rowena," said Slytherin.  
  
"I won't," she said with a smile.  
  
"I think you both would be better off not facing each other." said Hermione knowingly.  
  
"Oh no," said Ravenclaw.  
  
"Never," said Slytherin almost exclaiming at the thought.  
  
"We have faced each other since this room was built, and even when we were alive so we would never want to change that," said Ravenclaw.  
  
"What do you mean 'even when you were alive'?" asked Hermione suspiciously thinking that she could make the images oblivious to what she already knew. The portraits surprisingly smiled at her.  
  
"Do not ask questions to what you already know," said Slytherin giving her a knowing smile.  
  
"I will remember not to, now I have go to get to bed. Dragon Wine."  
  
"Alright dear, have a good nights sleep," whispered Ravenclaw behind Hermione's back as she entered the head girl's quarters.  
  
As Ravenclaw closed back on the hole, she sat down on her seat once again and put her book on her lap. "A pair of smart ones this year do not you think Salazar?" she told Slytherin.  
  
"Yes Rowena I do,"  
  
"It's finally going to happen, after all these years," Ravenclaw sighed.  
  
"Let's be hopeful they can overcome it."  
  
"This is all your fault, if you hadn't been so stubborn when I told you to- "  
  
"There's no use in crying over it now Rowena, you couldn't have done anything over it a thousand years ago and you can't do anything about it now." Slytherin said firmly as Ravenclaw sighed once again.  
  
~~*  
  
Hermione woke up with a start after a long sleep after that night. She could not wait for what was awaiting for her in the library. After finding out about the founder's curse and about their love story. 'No wonder their portraits are facing each other' she thought.  
  
Hermione slipped in to her shower quickly and took a cold bath. She preferred the water to be cold so that it would wake her half sleeping form. After the bath, she got dressed quickly. She slipped on a lavender sweater under her robes and tied her hair in a bun with a sort of spell. Her reflection gave her a smile and complimented her choice of hairstyle.  
  
"Elegant style, you go girl."  
  
"Why thank you," said Hermione politely, and with that, she walked out the portrait hole.  
  
"Good morning dear," said Ravenclaw behind her. "Good morning," she replied as she surveyed the room. She notice that Draco was already there sitting by the fireplace. She wondered immediately if he was still mad at her, she was also mad at him though; for getting mad over such a simple matter. He was so childish to over react she thought, so she decided that he could figure this out for himself and she headed for the main portrait hall.  
  
"Think your going out with out saying Good Morning, how discourteous even for a mudblood" came Malfoy's lazy drawl from behind his green carpeted chair as he noticed Hermione starting to leave. Hermione immediately reacted to this and turned around sharply to meet his words.  
  
"I thought you were too sophisticated to talk to a mudblood Malfoy,"  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Malfoy asked slightly pissed as he stood up.  
  
"Oh I should know better then to upset the dragon, so I better leave" she said as she batted her eyelashes and turned back to going out of the room. Malfoy immediately approached her retreating figure and put his arms around he waist to swing her around to face him. Now there were only a few inches between their faces.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked firmly looking in to her eyes, not letting go of her.  
  
"What's wrong with YOU?" she spat back. "You should know better than to touch me, I'm a .a mudblood to you, so just LET GO" said Hermione furiously as she pulled Malfoy's arms away from her body and she backed away from him.  
  
"Hermione please, I'm sorry for what ever I did to yo-"  
  
"Ehm," someone clearing his throat was heard through the flames in the fireplace.  
  
"I hope I am not interrupting anything, hopefully not am I Draco, Ms. Granger?" came the oily voice of Professor Snape through the flames to the head boy and girl.  
  
"Of course not sir," said Malfoy as he approached their teacher.  
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
"No sir," Hermione sputtered out.  
  
"Well now, the headmaster would like to see the both of you in his office immediately concerning some matters. I suppose you'll be missing a few minutes of Transfiguration, don't worry about that, I have spoken to Minerva and you both will be graciously excused. Now, if you would excuse me, I have classes to attend to." With those last oily words, the professor disappeared through the blue flames.  
  
"We better go," said Hermione as she turned to the door.  
  
"NOT, until you tell me what I did to you." said Malfoy as he grabbed Hermione's wrist.  
  
"God Draco, you won't remember where your nose was if I didn't remind you. How could you not know?"  
  
"Well I don't remember and I request you to tell me. Now, or we'll never get out of here."  
  
"You went over last night, and got mad over what I said about your name. I thought you were still mad this morning and decided to leave you alone; but no, you still had to pick a fight by telling me that I'm a mudblood. God, who wouldn't get mad over that."  
  
"Is that all Hermione? Fine, I won't call you mudblood and I promise I won't over react when It's not necessary and hell. what else do you want me to say?"  
  
"That's enough Draco, that's all fine for now. Now will you fucking get your hand of my wrist you're hurting me." Draco removed his hand instantly and saw a ring of bruises around her slender wrist.  
  
"Sorry about that,"  
  
"Fine, let's go." said Hermione and they went out of the room. As she came out of the hole looking back she couldn't help but notice the sad look on the portrait of the young lady's face was still there; it hadn't left her beautiful features as the last time she had seen the portrait. She noticed that the girl reminded her of someone else, yet she could not put her finger on it.  
  
"Let's go," said Malfoy as he noticed Hermione stopped at the site of the sad girl.  
  
"Wait a minuite," said Hermione as she approached the portrait once again.  
  
"Excuse me, but can you tell me who are you a painting of?" asked Hermione as she eyed the painting with expectation.  
  
"I-I don't know," the girl said softly as she looked at Hermione with fear in her eyes. Hermione's heart fell as she saw the girls expression.  
  
"How could you not? Well then, who painted you?" asked Hermione again refusing to give up.  
  
"The woman. who fills sadness in her eyes as he adored lover leaves her in tears for he cannot love her, for their love is forbidden," she whispers silently as her white gown flutters in the sudden breeze that passes the hallway.  
  
"Hermione, you can do this later. We have to go," said an impatient Malfoy behind her.  
  
"Fine keep your shirt on," she yelled back at him, "I'll see you later," she whispered to the silent portrait. She turned and followed Malfoy through the corridors going to the headmasters office. While taking few subtle steps, ahe couldn't help but think that the woman in the young lady's description was so familiar.  
  
"Hermione your going to bump in to a-"  
  
CRASH, a loud crash was heeded as Hermione ran right in to a concrete wall and fell backwards. She found herself lying on the floor with her head spinning.  
  
"God, your so clumsy you couldn't see that you were running in to a such a big wall, oh wait, didn't you see it. God I didn't know that blindness was a symptom of being a mudblood" Malfoy said sarcastically as he took Hermione's head in his hands.  
  
"Draco you promised,"  
  
"Yeah I know I did, now let me carry you to the hospital wing. That's a pretty bad bruise on your head"  
  
"No, Dumbledore's waiting for us, we've got to go" said Hermione as she struggled to stand up. "I don't think that's such a good idea." said Malfoy very discouragingly.  
  
She couldn't however, he head was severely hurt and there was a drop of blood trickling down her cheeks. She could feel that she was in for another fall on the solid marble floor as she lost her balance, that was until a pair of strong arms were around her and carried her after that everything went black.  
  
"Foolish mudblood" whispered Malfoy to Hermione's unconscious figure as he carried her towards the hospital wing with a superior smirk on his face.  
  
~~*  
  
"That was of course the most logical thing to do Mr. Malfoy, I'm clearly going to reward you for this." came Dumbledore's voice through the curtains of Hermione's bed as she awoke. "Now, about the matters that I wanted to discuss, I'm afraid I'll just have to discuss them with you and you will just have to explain it to Ms. Granger when she awakes."  
  
"No, no, wait I'm awake." said Hermione as she struggled to pull the curtains of her bed open.  
  
"Ms. Granger, you're awake," said Dumbledore as he approached Hermione's bed with Malfoy trailing behind them. "Well, I have never heard of a meeting in the infirmary but we cannot have you all the way up to my office now can we?" continued Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
"Now Mr. Malfoy take a seat," Draco took a seat net to Hermione's bed as both of them prepared to listen to the headmaster.  
  
"Now, I am sure that the both of you are aware that the Christmas ball is going to be held only three weeks away," the two nodded. "and also you are both aware that this is going to be a masquerade ball," they both nodded again. "Well," the headmaster began again, "I would like to ask you both a bit of a favor will that be alright for the both of you?"  
  
"Of course sir anything," said Hermione anxious to fulfill another responsibility.  
  
"Yes sir that would be fine but what exactly would we be doing?" asked Malfoy very expectantly.  
  
"Excellent, now Mr. Malfoy I was just getting to that. I would like the both of you to take each other to the ball," said the headmaster happily. Aparently, he hadn't gotten the idea of their expressions on their faces, with both of them gapping at him and their mouths open maybe halfway to the floor. "Well, this idea was surprisingly light on you both."  
  
"Oh yes sir," mumbled Hermione with a serious lack of enthusiasm.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh, Yeah that would be...great" he finished glumly.  
  
"Brilliant! Now, the both of you will be responsible of how the students will be partnered at the ball, think of an idea and present it to me so that we could arrange for it. Is that alright?"  
  
"Yes." they said still getting over the shock.  
  
"Excellent, well, I have to leave you both now, I have certain matters to attend to. Ms. Granger," Hermione looked up. "Get that bruise all better." Hermione nodded in silence. As the headmaster closed the door behind him; Hermione and Malfoy apparently lost control.  
  
"ME? Got to the bell WITH YOU?" they both said at the same time as they looked at each other in disgust.  
  
"Oh, great mudblood, 'Of course sir anything' the way to go, now we're stuck together."  
  
"Hey, you agreed too and besides we have worse things to worry about, how are we going to partner the people in the ball?"  
  
"Crap, another addition to all of my problems. Oh nobody likes me, I think I'll go eat woooooorms" he finished singing out.  
  
"That sucked Malfoy, that really sucked" commented Hermione as she fell back down on to the bed after sitting up. "What happened Malfoy?"  
  
"What do you mean Granger?" he asked as she sent him that 'you know what I mean look'. Still seeming oblivious at Hermione's annoyance, she decided to answer him.  
  
"When I passed out,"  
  
"Oh, not much you want to know. I carried you all the way here, not much of a fuss; it was a delightful trip actually with everyone staring and all. After all, you see the head boy carrying an unconscious head girl around the school everyday. Why what the hell you THINK happened Granger?" he said sarcastically finishing rather very firmly.  
  
"Oh I see, now it's MY fault now is it," said Hermione, but after a few seconds she felt so stupid saying it. Malfoy gave her a cold glare.  
  
"Ok fine, it IS my fault," said Hermione  
  
"And the next time it happens, remind me not to pick you up anymore, it would graciously save me the trouble. Not to mention the humiliation," said Malfoy as he started heading out the door of the infirmary.  
  
"Thank You Draco," Hermione said silently as he was leaving.  
  
"WHAT?" he said as he turned sharply around to look at her, she had her head down slightly and suddenly had a good interest in the pink blankets that was on her.  
  
"I said thank you," she said again, not noticing that he was approaching her once again until he put his hand on hers and lifted her chin with the other hand to look directly in to her eyes. Hermione looked at him directly as well and she felt like drowning in those silver pools of his that was hypnotizing her slowly. She felt like she was floating in the air as she looked deeply in to his eyes that was until he broke her out of it by placing his lips over hers hard. Now she felt like she was taken off the ground by his passionate kiss. It had been the most wonderful kiss that she had ever shared and she had to admit that Draco Malfoy was also a wonderful kisser. Her mentality stopped for a moment, her common sense that was 'supposed' to tell her to break away at once because she was now kissing her archenemy, which also happened to be a fellow school official. Where was that voice of hers that was supposed to be telling her to think of the consequences of what would happen when someone caught the two heads making out in the infirmary? It was lost, she guessed.  
  
They kissed for quite a while, but Hermione did not mind putting her arms around his neck and him holding her waist. They finally broke off to breathe letting go of each other, a sudden breath of air sucked in the both of them.  
  
"Your welcome." said Malfoy as he regained his composure and walked right out of the door leaving a stunned Hermione behind to fall back on her bed again, giving her the most painful headache.  
  
~~*  
  
Draco went out of the infirmary, not knowing how he felt. Then his mentality kicked in 'Are you aware of what you have done? You just kissed a mudblood, you just held a piece of filth to your body. Have you gone daft?'  
  
Somehow, he had at that time. Hermione just looked to easy to get at that time, so vulnerable; her hair cascading down her pale face, her long slender hands stroking the pink blanket, her eyes looking down rather guiltily and. her lips. her lips were so lusciously red that he just couldn't resist. At that moment, he was not thinking of anything but he was asking himself what she tasted like, how she felt and so he decided to see for himself. He kissed her, with no longing; she seemed better to loath then to long for, with no love felt; after all he was still a Malfoy and wasn't supposed to know the meaning of love, no but only with utmost curiosity asking himself what was she like. She seemed to like it; that was what shocked him most. There he was thinking that she definitely would slap him at that time and there she was wrapping her arms around him enjoying every moment of their kiss as if he was her lover or something.  
  
"That was so stupid, I should have never kissed her," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Never kissed who?" came a bungling voice behind him. It was Goyle, followed miserably by Crabbe.  
  
"Oh non of your beeswax, wait a minute, shouldn't you be in potions?"  
  
"Na, Potions is done, Transfiguration next. Or have I got that upside down" said Goyle as he scratched his head half-wittedly.  
  
"Pansy's looking for you by the way, been screeching about you when you didn't come to class." said Crabbe  
  
"Oh screw her, bitch can't live a day witho-" Malfoy was cut off by shrill screaming that filled that hall which they were in, that unfortunate scream was recognized as "'gulp' my name " said Draco regrettably.  
  
"DDRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCO" came Pansy's deafening voice through the hall. "OOOOOOOOOOOOH Draco, where have you been darlin' you didn't come to class." She said worriedly as she stroked his collar. They were both a sickening site, not exactly what you would call the perfect couple. Draco looked at her disgustingly as she stroked his jawbone gently. Draco almost retched at the feel of her sickening slimy skin.  
  
"I had a meeting with Dumbledore, on the way"  
  
"Ohh, my perfect head boy boyfriend I love you so" she said not minding his last sentence.  
  
"Sod off Pansy, what have you been waiting for me all this time. Clearly, all a waste of yours"  
  
"Oh yes Draco, I have been waiting for you all this time" she said passing his name through her lips as if it was some sacred word, moaning it like the bitch she was. "And Blaise tells me," she continued "that you've been carrying that mudblood filth Granger around, I told her couldn't be, because MY Draco would never do this to me would you darlin'?" she said putting on her so called puppy eyes as she batted her eyelashes and stroking his head boy badge.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I have been carrying her around," he said pissed, as he pulled loose from her grasp.  
  
"But Drackie dearest, she'll get all her mudblood filth on you,"  
  
"Don't worry I'll wash my robes, It'll be no trouble. Yes, no trouble at all, it'll be more trouble washing off the scum bitches like you bring," with that he swung his cloak at them and turned to the head boy and girl quarters, leaving Pansy a sickening sobbing wretch which she always was.  
  
~~*  
  
Draco came in front of the young lady's portrait with a smirk playing on his face after that little encounter with Pansy. He was clearly proud of himself, apparently too proud.  
  
As he looked at the portrait to their quarters, he noticed that the lady still hadn't gotten over her depression.  
  
"What's so wrong,"  
  
"It does not matter, where is the prophesized mistress?" the girl asked.  
  
Draco looked at her with utmost confusion. "If you're looking for Hermione, she's in the hospital wing, she hit her head on a wall, probably because she was thinking of you," he could not help to hide his sorry face. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to have a little rest before Charms, Draconis."  
  
"As you wish, I bid you good luck on your task, chosen master," she said mysteriously as she opened up the hole to the head boy and girl quarters. Malfoy was totally confused by now, he set his confusion aside and chose to think about it while he was going to sit by the hearth. 'Master, mistress? What did she mean, and a task- does this mean that she knows about my future? But how could she, and what was that about the prophesized mistress she meant Hermione, but how? Could we be part of a prophesy, me and Hermione? .Hermione.shit, I just kissed her, maybe she will never talk to me ever again. Wait; remember why I did that again, oh yeah, out of curiosity. I just wanted to taste her.' "Hell, and she did taste good," he thought not noticing that he said that part aloud.  
  
"Oh, our young head boy had a bit of an adventure," said Slytherin's portrait behind him.  
  
"Well, you could say that," said Draco, immediately reacting to the portrait's comment.  
  
"I daresay it was exiting?"  
  
"You have no idea,"  
  
"Speaking too soon are we, of course I do."  
  
"Oh let the boy have some fun Salazar," interrupted the beautiful for of Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
"Have it your way, Rowena" said Slytherin, miraculously giving up to a woman.  
  
"It was hardly any fun, I'm sure" Draco said glumly.  
  
"Oh but didn't you make yourself happy for once?" said Ravenclaw compassionately trying to change his dull tone.  
  
"Yes, no. I-I just.don't know" stuttered Draco.  
  
Just then the portrait opened up, and in came a very confused Hermione with a fine bandage on her forehead. "That portrait is finally loosing it," she declared.  
  
"So she sputtered her nonsense on you too," said Draco to her.  
  
"Apparently, I can't understand what she was saying, something about me being a prophecy or something like that," said Hermione holding her head.  
  
"Yeah she told me that too, hey aren't you supposed to be in the hospital wing. That bruise of yours doesn't look any better,"  
  
"Yeah, it's just that Peeves run a mock in the hospital wing and spilled Madam Pomfrey's healing potion before she could put some on my head. She gave me permission to leave though but get to bed immediately, so that it could heal naturally at least."  
  
"Well then, you better get over to bed or would you like to be caught disobeying orders,"  
  
"Thank you, I was just about to do that," she said so uncertainly as she walked towards her portrait hole. "Dragon wine," she whispered almost inaudibly and Ravenclaw's portrait opened up almost instantly.  
  
"Rest well dear," said Ravenclaw to her as she almost closed up on Hermione.  
  
"Wait a minuite," she told the portrait as she peeped out of the hole.  
  
"And since when did you care so much about me?" she asked Malfoy behind his back. He instantly turned to her to meet her gaze.  
  
"Ever since I knew that you could be much of a woman for a man," he said with a smirk on his face. Hermione just looked at him for a moment and another moment. It was strange, non of their expressions were readable, it seemed like that their eyes were doing Priori Incantatem until Malfoy finally broke it.  
  
"I have to get to Charms. Rest well," said Malfoy he said to Hermione as her turned and left. Hermione stood and watched him as he left.  
  
"Well dear, are you going to stand there all day or do I have to close up on you for you to snap out of this?" said Ravenclaw teasingly.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry" apologized Hermione as she stuck her head right inside of the room.  
  
She then walked over to her bed and fell upon it. She was itching to fall on it moments ago. that was until the consecutive shocks that came her way. There was Malfoy, who kissed her in the infirmary, that was no surprise because she could have easily slapped him and to make him stop, but no, she still had to wrap her hands around his neck and enjoy every moment of it. Why didn't they talk about it in the outside room of their chambers, maybe he was too ashamed to talk about it in front of the portraits, hah what was there to be ashamed of they seem to know everything even it you don't tell them. Wait a minute, why did she even fell like enjoying it? After all, this was Malfoy, her archenemy, the guy who introduced her to a whole new vocabulary on how to call muggle borns, the person she always loathed and abused her friends, that guy who happened to be her partner for their last year of school, that man, who could be a man for only her, the first one to ever kiss her passionately, and make her feel like a woman. Why did she even think these thoughts, had she gone daft? 'Calm Hermione, relax; you were just kissed passionately for the first time, that's all. That's all? How could that be all? Oh, this is giving me a headache. I really have to get some rest,' she thought as she drifted off in to a profound sleep.  
  
~~*  
  
(A/N); I'm so sorry (pardon'emoi) for making Pansy look like such a ***** oh you know what that means I mentioned it earlier when she was talking to Draco (then again whore could fit greatly in that too he he he). I'm really sorry It's just that I hate people like that I know a person just like her, a girl whose fitting herself in to the life of my boyfriend, oooooh well enough of me, let's just get on to my pleas. . .Ok here we are PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW. I'm begging. I'm hoping this one would make it even over a hundred reviews. Please I'm begging on my knees as I type this.  
  
Je T'aime all. Au revoir, til next chapter. 


	4. The Deatheater Behind

Eternal Promise  
  
Chapter four: The Deatheater behind  
  
Hermione woke up with a start in the middle of the night. She had been sleeping for the whole day, wondering what she had missed.  
  
"Well, no use in going back to bed," she declared grabbing her cloak and heading out of the door.  
  
"Rather late for you to go on a trip dear," said Ravenclaw behind her as she went out of her room.  
  
"Sorry, I just can't get to sleep. Had Draco slept yet?" she asked Slytherin.  
  
"Hardly, the child went out ages ago," said Slytherin.  
  
"Really, I don't think that he had plans on coming back," said Ravenclaw rather worriedly.  
  
"He's going to get in to trouble again, it will be so shameful for the head boy to get caught," raged Hermione "I better go get him,"  
  
"Good luck," said Ravenclaw.  
  
"Yeah," replied Hermione, as she slipped right out of the portrait hole.  
  
"There's only one place I can think of where he could have gone," she muttered as she crossed the dark corridors of Hogwarts. She passed Filch on the way, and managed to hide behind a marble statue of a woman. "That was close," she whispered in relief when she no could longer hear the limping footsteps of filch and Mrs. Norris' pitter-patter.  
  
When she finally got the door of the library, she quickly grabbed her wand and muttered the unlocking spell under her breath. "Alohamora," she whispered. The door opened with a sickening creak and she slipped herself inside the room. After the long walk though the library's restricted section she finally got to the antechamber. She approached the door with the reflecting glare of flames inside and pushed it open. There, sure enough sitting by the table was Draco scanning through a thick book, at the feel of her presence he looked up with another one of his unreadable expressions on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here, are you awake of what Filch will do to you if he catches you?" raged Hermione to him as she approached the table. He closed the book he was reading and looked at Hermione directly.  
  
"Yes I do, he will give me an eternity of detention and oh, who knows even remove my position as head boy, hell Hermione of course I know, I'm not stupid," he said rather sarcastically, "By the way, I found this." He continued as he tossed the book that he was reading in to Hermione's hands. She immediately caught it and examined it. It was covered by red velvet and bordered by gold colored paper. Hermione was getting exited by the moment because she was getting a good feeling on whose diary this belonged to. Finally, after flipping through a few pages she finally found the page that she was looking for. It was almost crumpled and torn of the book, but Hermione could still make out the letters written on it. Right in the center was a clear 'Godrick Gryffindor' printed in an elegant calligraphy.  
  
"Draco, where did you find this?" she said in excitement.  
  
"Along with the lot, the crate" said Malfoy carelessly.  
  
"Why didn't we see it before? How could I have not seen it." Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"You better go Granger, you wouldn't want to risk your grades." said Malfoy half mockingly.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, fine I admit, the idea wasn't half bad, going here"  
  
"Half bad Granger?"  
  
"Ok, going here wasn't bad at all,"  
  
"Oh, how great it is taking praise from a mudblood," said Draco as he stood up and went to where Hermione was standing.  
  
"Don't you ever get sick of that word?"  
  
"Not really," he said with a smirk circling her trembling figure.  
  
"Why did you kiss me Draco?" asked Hermione suddenly, still wondering why she liked the fact that he kissed her. To his reaction, Malfoy seemed like he was really startled by her question, but he immediately snapped out of it and regained his composure.  
  
"I was just wondering." he began "what kissing a mudblood was like" he finished cruelly. Hermione faced to her side trying to hide the tear that was streaming down her face.  
  
"But I found out that they taste very good," said Draco taking her chin in his hands to look in to her chestnut brown eyes. He noticed the tear that came down her face and traced its path with his finger to wipe it off. Hermione looked up to his eyes and studied his face for a moment; he was just beautiful for this night with the light in the fireplace reflecting on his porcelain completion and his stormy gray eyes piercing in to hers. Suddenly Hermione wondered for herself what would it be like to feel his lips on hers once again, and with their faces only inches away, she took her chances. She put her trembling hand on his cheek and pulled herself to him, placing her lips over his. Draco was almost too shocked to react at that moment. He got over the shock rather quickly, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her back. He deepened the kiss and she placed her arms around his shoulders kissing him deeply. Her mentality was suddenly screaming out to her, telling her that she was kissing Malfoy, her archenemy, the only person she loathed that much except Voldemort. She let the voice go and ignored it though, she thought solemnly that this moment could go on until eternity and she still wouldn't care, she felt passionate for the first time and she wanted to remember it. It was all perfect until her conscience spoke to her; it told her to stop it now, because if she fell in to it too much she wouldn't have enough of her to keep it. 'Face it' the little voice told her 'even if Malfoy will love you, you could never keep him, he would only be drawn back from you by everybody you know, your love is forbidden. Stop this before it even turns in to love.' Hermione then gripped on Malfoy's robes and hastily pushed him back, sending him a few steps back.  
  
"This is not going to work.I.I'm sorry.I h-have to go," she whispered to him rushing right out the door.  
  
He looked at her as she left the room and crossed the dark corridors of the library with her dark purple robe fluttering in the wind and by the speed she was taking. Malfoy looked at the floor as she was out of site and sighed.  
  
~~*  
  
"D-dr-draconis," Hermione whispered with her trembling voice to the portrait of the young lady as she got there. The young girl looked at her tear-streaked face for a moment before opening up the portrait hole completely. Hermione hastily tore through the portrait hole and threw herself across the room. She strode off uncontrollably to the front of Ravenclaw's portrait trembling at the sight.  
  
"You seem down, dear." Said Ravenclaw as she caught the sight of Hermione's broken down figure.  
  
"I-I'm just tired, I would like to take a rest. Dragon wine." Hermione said with a sob.  
  
Ravenclaw opened the portrait hole and let Hermione in. As faith may have it, the same time Ravenclaw closed the portrait hole, Draco came in panting.  
  
"Was I too late?" he asked Ravenclaw.  
  
"Aparently, Mr. Malfoy." she uttered with such suspicion.  
  
"No use about crying over it now," said Slytherin to him as he approached his portrait.  
  
'Know-it-All," he said still out of breath. The portrait opened up slowly and Draco walked through it.  
  
~~*  
  
Hermione woke up that morning rather late, but it didn't matter. It was a Saturday. Once she realized that, she flopped back down on her bed and held her pillow close to her face. The pink fluff was still rather wet from all her sobbing. She thought about the night before.  
  
"Ant they said the guy always makes the first move," she whispered to herself, making herself smile for a moment. *for a moment*.  
  
~~*  
  
Draco walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, he wrapped his black velvet cloak around him and though it made him look like a vicar with its collars reaching up to his neck, he still liked it, it kept him warm form all the breezes blowing around him and from the coldness which was in him.  
  
He was supposed to meet Dumbledore immediately right before his Quidditch match, to talk to him about the masquerade ball; which was supposed to be a meeting with the headmaster with the head boy *and* girl, but he figured that it would be rather bad to wake her up at such a time of confusion. He knew how to handle the situation by himself, even without her help. He approached the gargoyle statue, which was already open and climbed up the stairs to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Oh come in," said the headmaster as he caught the sight of Draco. Noticing quickly that Hermione wasn't with him he quickly put this in to question. "And where prat-tell is miss Granger?"  
  
"She was a little too tired to come, I have left her a note incase she would like to follow," said Draco deeply doubting that Hermione would follow.  
  
"Oh well then Mr. Malfoy, I would just have to have this conference with you alone,"  
  
"Of course sir,"  
  
"Now, I understand that you have already come up with an idea for the masquerade ball's partnering,"  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
"Do elaborate Mr. Malfoy,"  
  
"I was thinking, that since it *is* a masquerade ball, we could put a spell on all the students so that they would not recognize each other completely and then, at the stroke of midnight, they would all be revealed by lifting the spell, at the same time lifting their masks."  
  
"Excellent, Mr. Malfoy, brilliant idea. And how about the partnering?"  
  
"I was also getting to that sir, I was thinking of roses, enchanted roses."  
  
"Roses, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes sir, I was thinking of playing with their color. All students would be given a rose and each rose has its match. When a student comes with an encounter with its partner; they would both turn in to glass, telling whom ever who is holding who their partner is."  
  
"That's a good idea Mr. Malfoy, I suppose you would not mind telling the teachers of this in another conference and providing that Ms. Granger would be there-"  
  
The office door suddenly crashing open revealing a very tired Hermione panting at the sight cut off the headmaster.  
  
"I'm so sorry to be late sir,"  
  
"Oh, Ms. Granger, so good that you could join us, Mr. Malfoy here was just telling of your brilliant ideas for our Christmas masquerade ball."  
  
"My brilliant idea?" she asked confusingly as she shot Draco a look telling him 'What brilliant idea'.  
  
"Yes, now I would request for the teachers to meet with us, some time after this day's Quidditch match, now I insist you go Mr. Malfoy your team must be waiting, an Ms. Granger, I insist you hurry off as well, the Gryffindor stands must be packing by now."  
  
"Yes, sir" came their simultaneous replies. Draco stood up immediately and strode out of the door dragging Hermione right along with him.  
  
"My brilliant idea," said Hermione confused as soon as they got in the halls.  
  
"Actually ours, doesn't make any difference."  
  
"Why did you have to share your praise with me?"  
  
"It wouldn't be right if I didn't"  
  
"And since when did you know what was right?"  
  
"Since I shared this God-forsaken job with you, and now if you don't excuse me I have got a Quidditch match," he finally said as he ran over to the tower where his team was leaving Hermione sending a perplexed look after him.  
  
~~*  
  
Hermione quickly ran down to the main doors and went over to the stands. It wasn't too full considering how low the temperature was. She took a seat next to Ginny.  
  
"And how is our busy, busy head girl these days? Come to cheer for her head boy now is she?" said Ginny teasingly to Hermione.  
  
"What are you talking about Ginny?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Mione," continued Ginny with a smile.  
  
"No honestly I don't and I came to cheer for Harry and Ron, an *not* for that git."  
  
"Lemmi tell ya, after Harry gets through with him you'll be the one carrying him around to the hospital wing," interrupted Dean Thomas from behind them.  
  
"So, it was true, the whole school knows about that little *incident*" sighed Hermione to her friends.  
  
"Honestly you'd think that was a complete secret? We have eyes you know," said Ginny  
  
"And I guess your eyes don't know how to analyze the situation. And what *did* you expect him to do? Just leave me in the hall with a bleeding head and go to the meeting with the headmaster, telling him that he left me in the hall close to death?"  
  
"Calm down Hermione, that was meant as a joke.' said Ginny patting her friend on the back.  
  
"Yeah sorry, Hermione." apologized Dean Thomas.  
  
"No time for soap operas, lets just watch the game" said Neville behind them. "look the balls are released,"  
  
"Such a good day for Quidditch, oh maybe not; but lets get on with the game" said Kathy Jordan; Lee's younger sister stepping up to announce the game. "Today's game, Slytherin versus Gryffindor, and here comes Madam Hooch to release the balls, oh there go the bludgers followed by the golden snitch. And .the quaffle is released. Gryffindor takes the ball, by Emily Bates.and.passed to Dennis Jo Lee on his brand new Firebolt 5000. Look at him go, lightning speed of the broom. takes him.and SCORES, Ten points to Gryffindor!" exclaimed the young energetic announcer as Dennis Jo Lee a sixth year Gryffindor chaser takes the quaffle by a frustrated Jaime Walters the Slytherin keeper. Harry high up in the sky also on his Firebolt 5000 was at the same time cheering and surveying the territory for the golden snitch, he had just caught the sight of Dennis pass the quaffle through the goal post as Jaime Walters showed an irritated face. "Serves him right" whispered Harry to himself, just right after a gust of wind blew right before him and almost knocked him of his broom.  
  
"What the," he said as he caught the green robe that swooshed past him along with the shock of white blond with it.  
  
"Malfoy, God that was some Wronski Fleint, and. maybe not. I'm not taking my chances" said Harry as he followed Malfoy on his tail.  
  
Malfoy hadn't obviously been playing the Wronski Fleint, he had spotted the snitch alright, right a few meters past Potter, 'Those glasses aren't thick enough, obviously' he chuckled to himself as he swooshed past Harry chasing the sparkling glint of gold behind him.  
  
"Draco Malfoy has seen the snitch," announced Kathy Jordan as she followed the two seekers hot on the trail of the golden snitch, "but don't look now, Harry Potter is hot on his trail, their high up now. and wait coming down. A bludger is right above Malfoy's head and oh. he ducks."  
  
Harry traveled past the tail of Malfoy's broom and Malfoy immediately swept him away.literally as he directed the tail of his broom to Harry and moved off his broom almost falling over.  
  
"That was a nice try Malfoy!" Harry yelled behind Malfoy's back.  
  
"I'll be sure to try better Potter," he said as he rose higher trailing the snitch by inches, he was unaware however, of the bludger that came chasing him again. Hermione whom was at first being held in the arm by Ginny as Harry was almost knocked of his broom, was now grasping Ginny's arm hard as the bludger drew closer and closer to an unsuspecting Malfoy. Ginny was now grasping Hermione 's hand as Harry came swerving down from fifty feet clutching his scar.  
  
"Harry Potter has fallen, he. seems to be. clutching his .his forehead and oh." announced a whimpering Kathy as the Gryffindor seeker came hurling down from fifty feet with his hand on his forehead. "And Draco Malfoy has the snitch, . as the bludger takes a direct hit.my that must have hurt. Oh my such an accident with our two seekers,"  
  
"God, Kathleen announce the winner," said Professor Snape from behind her as he himself came rushing down to Malfoy.  
  
"And the games over, Slytherin wins," she said with a serious lack of enthusiasm as she leaned down from the announcer's stands to see what has happened to Harry.  
  
Ginny dragged Hermione over to the pitch as the teachers took the unconscious seekers up to the hospital wing.  
  
"You think Harry'll be alright," Ginny asked Hermione as she let out a sob at the sight of his trembling figure.  
  
"I hope they'll both be alright" whispered Hermione as Ginny was too busy sobbing that she could not hear.  
  
~~*  
  
In the castle, Hermione and Ginny came rushing towards the hospital wing only to be met by Dumbledore.  
  
"So sorry Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley but you may not see them now. Madam Pomfrey has all work all up to her head taking care of the two," he told them as the two approached the door of the hospital wing.  
  
"Please sir, let us see Harry," pleaded Ginny.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry but Harry is in a terrible condition to be seen. Here comes Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore as he saw Ron quickly approaching. "I hope you will explain," he said to Ginny. The headmaster turned around instantly to talk to Hermione. "Ms. Granger, I would like to talk to you in my office."  
  
"Yes sir" said Hermione as she followed Dumbledore up to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Chocolate covered toffees" whispered the headmaster to the statue of the gargoyle as they got there. He let Hermione go up the stairs before himself before closing the statue entrance.  
  
Hermione was told to sit down and as she did; her figure tremble wondering what bad news she would be told. The headmaster sat down dejectedly down behind his desk and shook his head before speaking to Hermione.  
  
"I called you here, Ms. Granger, to make you fully aware of the situation,"  
  
"Harry and Malfoy will be alright will they." she said, slight sharp breaths reaching up to her chest.  
  
"It's not that simple Ms. Granger," sighed Dumbledore.  
  
"But sir Malfoy was just hit by a bludger; surely nothing Madam Pomfrey couldn't handle, and Harry. Harry, I saw this happen to him on the train ride here and he was just fine."  
  
"Unfortunately it's not at all like that; you see the bludger that hit Mr. Malfoy was really intended for Harry; which means that it had more power than you think. I believe that Mr. Malfoy shoved Harry to a side with the tail of his broom; making the path clear for the bludger to hit him," Hermione gasped at this.  
  
"That bludger," continued Dumbledore, "that bludger that hit Mr. Malfoy was intended to kill Harry, Ms. Granger and at this moment I don't know how much damage it had done to Mr. Malfoy but all I know that it has now cracked his skull and dislodged his brain. He is currently in a comatose." Hermione gasped again and there were blots of water that became visible in her eyes. "Madam Pomfrey has dosed him with skele-grow and his skull is no longer broken, yet she cannot touch his brain because it might do more damage. That eliminates one factor of the motif of trying to hurt Mr. Potter yet, there is more; you see that even without that bludger attack Harry was still injured, and this is another trouble for us. Harry was attacked by a curse, a curse by the Dark Lord and his followers," at this moment Hermione was now crying more than ever. "I don't know how the safety barrier had been broken but I'm sure they have penetrated it, otherwise Harry wouldn't have fallen. When Harry got to the hospital wing, his scar was glowing a bright green, and there is only one curse I can think of that has a glowing green effect ,"  
  
"The killing curse,' whispered Hermione through her tears.  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger, that curse; that effect fell on Harry because he was once placed under it, and yet, he still survived it. But now, as Voldemort is at the height of his power, he passed the power of the Avada Kedavra on to his servants so that the curse would eat up Harry's body eventually making him die." Hermione's tears were now dripping her robes "I have identified this as a sort of cousin to the curse the process all the same yet the power is passed on. Which means."  
  
"There is someone in Hogwarts which is connected to the Dark Lord," said a voice behind them, it was Snape, he just entered the room.  
  
"But who could possibly." said Hermione as she looked at the two Professors in question.  
  
"We have a few don't we Severus, which are mostly from the Slytherin house. And yet, the closest relation to the inner circle of death eaters is. . Draco Malfoy himself."  
  
"But sir, he was attacked and his father couldn't have risked his own son's life just to kill Harry," argued Hermione  
  
"Evil can do many things Ms. Granger," said Snape as he approached them.  
  
"Yes, even put one's blood in the possibility," said Dumbledore.  
  
"What can we do sir," pleaded Hermione to the teachers as her tear streaked face was now exposed.  
  
"Nothing much Ms. Granger, just hope for the best. Now, I understand you have classes now, hurry on you must not be late," said Snape.  
  
"Or, if you choose to you may take a rest for a little while in your quarters," suggested Dumbledore.  
  
"Of course sir," said Hermione her voice still unclear from all her sobbing. She left the office a few drops of tears falling as she walked. She walked from there straight to the head boy and girl quarters. For once, she did not care to miss a whole period of Transfiguration, what Mc Gonnagal would think of her absence. She did not care what the whole class would think of her, she just wanted to cry and cry all she was worth because she felt that her whole world came crashing down on her.  
  
After two sharp turns, Hermione felt like the third and last one would make her collapse- she did, not because she lost her composure but because she bumped in to someone. Someone tall and stone looking over her figure- It was Ron.  
  
"Mione, Mione what happened," he said as he leaned down to her.  
  
"I'm fine," she said as she stood up.  
  
"No your not, your crying and roaming the corridors by yourself," he said as he grasped her wrist and turned her to face him, with the blank expression on her face, he didn't know what to say. "Mione, Ginny told me you went to see Dumbledore, So, what did he tell you? How's Harry?"  
  
'I'll just tell you in my room," she said as she dragged Ron towards the portrait of the young girl, "Draconis," she whispered in a hoarse voice. They entered the room and Hermione crashed down on one of the couch.  
  
"This your room with Malfoy?" asked Ron rather cruelly.  
  
"Ron, Harry's in danger."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dumbledore told me that he was hit by a curse, very close to the killing curse."  
  
"But Harry already survived the Avada Kedavra once, why can't he do it now?" said Ron in disbelief.  
  
"But Ron, its not that simple. The Avada Kedavra is one thing, Harry survived it because of his mother and that is the only reason he is living now. The curse was passed on to Harry by a follower of Voldemort, which means that its power was from Voldemort himself, which also means that whoever that did it was at the Quidditch game. They suspect it to be a child of a deatheater, suspected it from the Slytherin house but the only one they could come up with that is in the inner circle of deatheaters is Lucius Malfoy,"  
  
"That scum bag, it means Malfoy is the one who did this to Harry" raged Ron.  
  
"No wait Ron I wasn't finished, so it means that Draco Malfoy is the only person which could be suspected of it but, remember that he was also injured."  
  
"So? That was because he was stupid not to see the bludger,"  
  
"Ron let me finish," Hermione said firmly, "That bludger that hit Malfoy was supposed to hit Harry. But since Malfoy swiped Harry to a side when they were chasing the snitch, the bludger hit Malfoy instead of Harry and if Malfoy were the one controlling the bludger, he wouldn't have directed it on himself and put his own life in danger."  
  
"Then if it wasn't Malfoy who could have done this to Harry then who?"  
  
"They are still trying to find out, Oh Ron what are we going to do" said Hermione as Ron comforted her.  
  
"I guess just hope for the best Mione," he said patting her back.  
  
~~*  
  
Hermione was at the antechamber that night reading up on the diary of Gryffindor which Malfoy had found for her. She was too enchanted reading the diary that she lost track of time. Many entries made her smile, feats of cleverness by Gryffindor mostly. She was really enthralled by the diary and very thankful that Malfoy had found it for her; it rather made her forget that he was in the hospital wing fighting for his life.  
  
She reached the end pages of the diary and fell over an entry that she was surprised at.  
  
  
  
Salazar left today, It was funny comforting Rowena like this; playing dumb even if I had figured their relationship out years ago when we were just starting Hogwarts. I saw it in the both of them they were made for each other, surprisingly they were never together; because their love was forbidden, even if it was so perfect.  
  
Rowena was sobbing in my chest and she was telling me something about a curse that they had made. I could not understand her that much because her voice was extremely unclear. Whatsoever this curse is, I am sure it involves the both of them. I cannot talk to Rowena about this anymore; it must bee too hurtful for her. She is completely depressed at these moments, such a pity, and a true waste of herself, an artist Rowena and a true literary. It is a shame she has to waste her talents because of this. Well, not totally I saw a painting that she had created recently, A painting of a young girl in a white gown, it was unmistakably beautiful, but I cant help but think that it was only a product of her depression.  
  
  
  
Hermione gasped silently. 'So the girl in the portrait of the head boy and girl quarters was a painting of Ravenclaw' she thought.' Of course, it fits the description perfectly 'The woman who fills sadness in her eyes as he adored lover leaves her in tears for he cannot love her, for their love is forbidden' it was Ravenclaw all this time I should have known'  
  
Hermione looked at the diary entry again and slipped a flattened rose in between the pages. She rose from her chair and started to walk out of the room. She closed the door behind her back and went out of the library, it was empty now, it was about nine at night and she was not aware of that until she came out of the antechamber. She walked slowly out of the library as not to alert Filch, and to the corridors. Suddenly, she heard small footsteps and purring of a cat, "Mrs. Norris," she whispered to herself as she felt for the presence of the cat. That was unnecessary really, at that moment Mrs. Norris jumped right in front of her and purred so loudly that it was beginning to hurt in the ear. Hermione instantly turned and ran towards the opposite corridor non-stop, 'I can't get caught,' she whispered to herself as her light footsteps echoed through the hall. She stopped at a door to catch her breath, and to throw the cat off her trail. Hugging Gryffindor's diary close to her chest as she took sharp heavy breathes.  
  
Once she caught her breath, she gazed up at the door, which she was standing by.  
  
"The hospital wing," she whispered as she realized what it was. She suddenly had a thought, a thought you never would expect Hermione Granger to do, ever. Placing all her doubts down she pushed the big old door back and creped inside of the infirmary. It was awfully dark, if it were not for the full moon this night, she wouldn't have seen where she was going. She walked over to the end of the hall where there were three closed curtains, she figured where Harry and Malfoy must be. Hermione opened the first curtain and spotted a sleeping Harry, he had his glasses on the bedside table and some treats to his right, mostly gifts from his friends. She sat down beside him and noticed his peaceful face, it was hard to believe that he was close to death, she thought, she stroked his usual messy hair and his smooth face.  
  
"It will be alright Harry, we'll all be alright in the end. You're strong, I know it, Ron knows it too and so do all your friends, your going to fight this with the only thing Voldemort can't fight back with. Please be strong Harry for us," she whispered to him, and with her final word she leaned down to give him a very light kiss on the cheek. She opened the diary of Gryffindor and took the fattened rose that she was using as a bookmark and placed it beside Harry's glasses on his bedside table. She whispered a quick 'get well' to him and went out of the curtains surrounding Harry's bed to do to a bed across from Harry's. She opened the peach curtains of the bed and silently went inside.  
  
She spotted Malfoy's white-blond hair and sat on his bed beside him. The curtains around him were blowing hard, and for a moment she wondered, could this be because of his coldness.  
  
"I don't really know why I'm doing this, really I don't. I really hate you; I've hated you since the beginning of this school year. Hell, I have hated you ever since I came to Hogwarts, but I do not know why I am supposed to change that right now. Come to think of it, you've saved Harry's life and I'm thankful for that. I should be just thanking you for saving my friend now, but I really don't know why I'm still here practically spilling everything to you, I don't want you to fucking die Malfoy, I really don't. I cannot explain that fact now because I'm so confused. I don't know what to think of you anymore, I don't know why everything could be so wrong while everything is so perfect." She sighed "Malfoy, you can't leave me to all these responsibilities, I've always wanted them, responsibilities. And if I could, I would do both our works all by myself but I can't do it while I know that you're suffering right here. I can't laugh at you stupid bastard for what happened to you now. I hate you with all my life and I don't know why I don't want you to die. You've been a needle in my cushion for the whole time that I have known you yet here I am telling you how stupid I feel and you're not awake to insult my childish feelings, how can you leave me to this now Malfoy? How?" she fell on his body and started sobbing. She ceased quickly though, after she heard him give a sharp breath.  
  
"Well, at least your breathing," she said softly as she leaned down to kiss his lips. And stood up to leave. She silently opened the curtains of Malfoy's bed and continued walking out of the hospital wing. She closed the door behind her and walked down the corridor, unsuspecting of the person she had left to enter the infirmary.  
  
"He'll won't be, not for long little missy," said the dark figure in a croaky as he entered the infirmary"  
  
~~*  
  
A/N: that was such a stupid chapter, hell, I don't know if you guys would like it. It's just that I can't think of anything that would happen to Draco that would involve Harry too. I hate it. There will be another chapter, and hopefully not as sucky as this.  
  
A.N. ps: Even If I think that this chapter sucks, I'm begging you to review it even flame it, criticize anything just click bellow this note right now. 


	5. A Dance Until Eternity

Eternal Promise Chapter 5  
  
A Dance Until Eternity  
  
  
  
  
  
He entered the infirmary lurking through the shadows of the curtains. When he finally came to a stop over a curtained bed where Draco Malfoy was lying and entered it quietly. He drew out a dagger with a carving of a serpent on its handle and—  
  
"Now you die boy, there's no more reason for you to live," he whispered as he pierced it deeply in to the young Malfoy's body. Malfoy drew a sharp breath as the cloaked figure drew the knife from his chest.  
  
"Strong eh, Yes just like your mother. She was as hard to break as well. Any way there's only one thing to do now, Avada Ke—"  
  
"Stupefy!" screamed a powerful deep voice, as the dark hooded figure crumpled to the floor.  
  
Just then Professor Mc Gonnagal and Madam Pomfrey entered the room.  
  
"Severus, Professor Dumbledore, Oh my God, what happened here?"  
  
"Apparently there was an intruder in the school Minerva," said Dumbledore as they approached the dark cloaked figure. He was crumpled down on the floor like a small heap of robes and the hood of his robes were covering his face. Professor Snape kneeled down to see who the dark figure was as Madam Pomfrey attended to Malfoy.  
  
"Oh my God," said Professor Mc Gonnagal as Snape revealed the hooded figure.  
  
~~*  
  
Hermione woke with a start, it was about five in the morning, and though she knew that she had slept late she had still wondered what had woke her at this time. She had a certain feeling that she something had gone wrong. Her breath was short and her heart was leaping. She sat up from her covers and tried to remember what she was dreaming about.  
  
'It was dark, I was walking in the bushes of the… the forbidden forest and I saw a figure. I walked towards him and he …he held me…in to eternity'  
  
Hermione brushed her thoughts away as she got up and slipped in to the shower. After her long bath she slipped on her school robes and affixed her badge. As she stood in front of her mirror she caught her reflection's smile and then rushed top get out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Had a bit of fun tonight, Did we?"  
  
"Yeah" Hermione said behind her back as she strode across the room to the exit hole.  
  
"Prejudice awaits," said the young lady as she caught Hermione going out of the hole.  
  
Althoough she never understood what it had meant, Hermione was sure that it was the future. She let of her thoughts quickly as she reached the Great Hall. She slipped in to the hall as Professor Dumbledore was making an announcement.  
  
"I advise you to be careful at all times, and, be watchful of your side. That will be all, let us eat." said the Headmaster. Hermione slipped in to her seat at the head table as the tantalizing feasts appeared on it. On her side, Professor Mc. Gonnagal who was looking like she was about to say something to her.  
  
"Ms. Granger, the Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you after breakfast, you will be excused from my class nevertheless,"  
  
"Of Course, Professor" said Hermione as she began to feast on her steak.  
  
When breakfast was finished, Hermione followed the headmaster to his office wondering why he hadn't talked to her once, during the time they were walking through the corridors.  
  
"Watch your step now Ms. Granger," he finally said as they stepped in to his office.  
  
"Why did you want to see me for Professor?" asked Hermione in a curious tone.  
  
"Ahh Ms. Granger, I'm dreadfully sorry to fill you with much responsibilities," said Dumbledore as he sat down behind his desk. Hermione ccaught his gesture for her to sit as well.  
  
"Sir, has anything happened?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I am aware that you hadn't caught my announcement this morning?"  
  
"No, sir" said Hermione, getting frightened as the Headmaster spoke again.  
  
"Last night, an intruder was caught roaming Hogwarts,"  
  
Hermione let out an inaudible gasp.  
  
"Yes, he was caught in the infirmary with a dagger which he used to stab Draco Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore stopped, he caught the mixed emotions on Hermione's face. He saw that she was confused, trying to contain the pain and shock at the same time.  
  
"Sir… Is he…"  
  
"No,no Ms. Granger he's fine. But still, he hasn't recovered from the many injuries that came to him."  
  
"Harry, sir is Harry alright too?" asked Hermione, her voice quivering.  
  
"Yes, thankfully the intruder did not hurt him even though Harry was the real reason he was there."  
  
"But sir, I don't understand. If he wanted to harm Harry, why did he still have to try to kill Draco?"  
  
"The intruder was a deatheater Hermione, he only follows his orders from the Dark Lord. He was ordered to kill Draco Malfoy because the curse which was used on Harry was passed through Malfoy. And if Draco were to die, the curse would be directed to Harry when it is at its full power. Leading him to death. Voldemort did not attempt to let Harry be the one to be murdered because he wanted Harry to suffer, to suffer for a longer time."  
  
"Sir,…h-how can Harry over come this curse?" said Hermione almost stuttering.  
  
"There is no definite way, all we have to hope for is for him to have a strong will, for which he has, and the motivation from his friends" said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Now Ms. Granger, that would be all you may go."  
  
"Thank you sir." said Hermione as she stood up. A small tear trickling down her cheek. She started to make her way out of the door.  
  
"Hermione," said the headmaster. "I don't want to see you shedding tears as you leave my office again,"  
  
"Sir?" said Hermione in curiosity as she turned around.  
  
"I have given you the permission to visit Harry and Mr. Malfoy at the infirmary. So dry those tears and hurry on over there." said Dumbledore with a slight smile.  
  
"Oh, Thank you sir" exclaimed Hermione as she rushed out of the office and practically ran to the hospital wing.  
  
She passed corridors of students who were all curios. They found something peculiar about the Head girl running around the corridors on a school day.  
  
When she finally got there, she was greeted by Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Oh, Ms. Granger, come in. Now Dumbledore may have given permission but I insist that you make this brief."  
  
"Yes Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"Good, now their beds are at the end of the room," said the nurse, completely unaware that Hermione already knew that. She walked slowly towards the beds and stood in between them. 'Whom shall I see first?' she asked herself. She thought of who she had mourned over more than the other and slipped inside the curtains surrounding Draco's bed. She approached the unconscious figure and sat on a chair beside his bed.  
  
"Here we are again, here I am, talking to a practically comatose person. If you could see me now Malfoy, you would think that I was crazy, you would insult me out of my wits. But since you can't… since you cant do anything to me right now, since you can't see me… that's why I hate you. I Goddamn hate you for this Malfoy… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry you can't hate me too. I'm so sorry you can't love me. I'm sorry because its all my fault." She said tracing his jaw line, caressing his soft porcelain skin. She drew her hand back however, when she sensed footsteps coming her way. Light steps, approaching Draco's bed. It was probably Madam Pomfrey telling her that her time is up, she thought. She stood up to leave and acknowledge the nurses presence.  
  
She whispered a 'Get well soon' to Malfoy before leaving him. As Hermione started to walk toward the curtains, in came a blond-haired woman who she recognized as Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, dear sorry for coming in all of a sudden." Mrs. Malfoy said in a high tone.  
  
'It's all right. I was leaving anyway," said Hermione as she started out the curtains.  
  
"I would appreciate it, if you would stay," said Mrs. Malfoy to her, as she was about to leave.  
  
"Of course," said Hermione with a smile.  
  
"Would you take a seat?" asked Mrs. Malfoy. She directed her hand to the chair beside Draco's bed which where she was sitting on moments ago.  
  
"Now, I think you would be the Head Girl. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, Hermione Granger,"  
  
"I am Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy. I'm pleased to meet you Hermione."  
  
"And I you, Mrs. Malfoy,"  
  
"I'm sorry for wasting your time but would you mind my company?"  
  
"No not at all Mrs.Malfoy,"  
  
"Thank you, I haven't had any time to talk to anyone since Lucius left. I can't have the company of house elves and I do enjoy my son's, he is an excellent raconteur. Wouldn't you think Hermione?"  
  
"Of Course, yet at times he says more than he has to," said Hermione with a smile.  
  
Narcissa let out a grin. "Yes, it is true. I'm sorry Hermione,"  
  
"For what Mrs. Malfoy?"  
  
"If my son disrespects you. At times he could be like his father you know; ruthless against muggle-borns, he only is like that because of how his father raised him. He wants his son to be just like him, a person who would put himself under the level of another, as he has done under Voldemort. But, somewhere along the way, Draco saw past that. He never wanted to think of himself lower than another, that's why he insults you sometimes he was raised to be the best, to be unbeatable, by a person who couldn't even live up to his own teachings. He never wanted to think that he could be beaten when he first came to Hogwarts and that's why, when you became the best at everything; he thought more highly of muggle-borns; that they could not be all that bad. Hermione…Draco never thought of you as a person lower than him, although he tried to show it, he thought of you as his equal, like someone who could be great right along with him. I'm sorry once again, did I say too much?"  
  
"No…" Hermione sniffed, "I have never thought of him in a way that he would think that of me, I'm sorry for not seeing past all that,"  
  
"Oh sorry for keeping you so long, you might be late for your classes, I'll be here until this is all over so don't you worry about Draco, thank you Hermione,"  
  
"It's all right, Goodbye Mrs. Malfoy," she said finally as she went over to Harry's bed.  
  
As she drew back the curtain of Harry's bed; she was surprised at what she saw. There beside Harry, was Professor Dumbledore, Lupin and a black dog, which Hermione easily recognized as—  
  
"Snuffles, Professor Lupin!" she exclaimed at the sight of the two.  
  
"Oh hello Hermione," said Professor Lupin. In an instant, the great black dog transformed in to Sirius.  
  
"Hermione," said Sirius as he came to greet her. Hermione gave Sirius a hug as he came to her.  
  
"It's good that you're here Hermione, I sent Ron up also, he might be coming right about—"  
  
Dumbledore was cut off by the loud crash of the door. It was Ron rushing towards Harry's bed. As he slowed his pace trying to catch is breath. He drew back the curtains of Harry's bed.  
  
Just like Hermione, he was surprised at what he saw with Harry.  
  
"Professor Lupin, Sirius!"  
  
"Hi there Ron," said Sirius.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Ron with lots of enthusiasm and excitement.  
  
"Oh, It's good you're here Mr. Weasley, now isn't this a lovely reunion." Said Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
"Oh yes professor," said Lupin.  
  
"Now Ron, I'm Harry's godfather, it wouldn't be right for me not to be here, now would it"  
  
"S'pose so," said Ron with utter ignorance. Hermione could not help but let out a laugh, which to the others followed. "How long will you be staying?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, until we get to figure out this curse Harry has been put under," said Professor Lupin.  
  
"And until we know that Voldemort is gone for good," added Sirius, his tone suddenly growing stern.  
  
"Excuse me," said a voice coming from out side of the curtains.  
  
"Oh yes come in," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? Could I please know where my room is?" it was Mrs. Malfoy she peeped in to the curtains surrounding Harry's bed and as if in an instant, she attracted Sirius' attention.  
  
"Narcissa!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, Sirius, fancy seeing you here," she said carelessly.  
  
"Narcissa, you would prefer it in the towers I know, so I prepared a special chamber for you at the north wing. I'm very sure that Sirius would love to show it to you, wouldn't you Sirius?"  
  
"Of Course," he said with hidden content. Sirius stood up and went over to where Narcissa was standing. "Shall we?" he whispered to her.  
  
"Let us," she said playfully as she took his hand. Together they made their way to the North Towers.  
  
"What's with them?" asked Ron as he looked at Hermione. Professor Lupin and Dumbledore picked this moment to laugh; leaving Hermione and Ron to stare at them perplexingly probably thinking that they were lunatics.  
  
~~*  
  
Holding each others hand like children, Narcissa and Sirius walked through the empty corridors, which was lucky for him as not to be recognized by anyone. As they finally reached the tower, Sirius stood over in front of a painting of a woman.  
  
"Catherine Yvette Le Fevre," said Narcissa silently.  
  
"The Maiden with the broken heart," continued Sirius.  
  
"Stop stalling you prat, and say the password."  
  
"Fine Mrs. Malfoy," said Sirius saying Malfoy out like it was a curse word. "Promise held for an Eternity,"  
  
"Why is it there is so much venom in my name?" asked Narcissa innocently (well as innocent as she could) as the portrait opened to reveal a red and silver furnished room with a brilliantly lighted fire in the furnace, on one side of the room were three portraits where there were the rooms of Sirius, Narcissa and Professor Lupin.  
  
"Ever since you married Malfoy," said Sirius as he welcomed her in to the room.  
  
"Ahh, just like I remember it," breathed Narcissa, she sat down in to a soft comfortable red couch as Sirius sat down across her.  
  
"Our Room," he said.  
  
"No, not any more." Narcissa said with sadness in her voice.  
  
"Why did you marry him, Cissa?"  
  
"It was a prophecy Sirius, I couldn't fight it." She said turning her head to the side.  
  
"What your saying is that you didn't want to, Narcissa you could have always done so,"  
  
"And what if I have, let my son be deprived of life? Let him be deprived of love? Sirius, I love my son, even if he is Lucius'. And though I lost you, I never lost your love, have I?" she said directing her glance to him again; making him see her saddened eyes.  
  
"No Cissa, You have never lost my love. Never." Sirius stood up, and with a flick of his wand; made a muggle recorder play a soft tune. He walked slowly to where she was sitting and picked her up to dance.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
"Of course." She said as she took his hand. "May we dance forever?" she asked further.  
  
"For all eternity,"  
  
  
  
~~Sorry I never told you  
  
~~All I wanted to say  
  
~~And now it's too late to hold you  
  
~~'Cause you've flown away  
  
~~So far away  
  
  
  
~~Never had I imagined  
  
~~Living without your smile  
  
~~Feeling and knowing you hear me  
  
~~It keeps me alive  
  
~~Alive  
  
  
  
~~And I know you're shining down on me forever  
  
~~Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
~~And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
~~ Together  
  
~~One sweet day  
  
  
  
~~Evetually I'll see you in heaven  
  
  
  
~~Darling, I never showed you  
  
~~Assumed you'd always be there  
  
~~I took your presence for granted  
  
~~But I always cared  
  
~~And I miss the love we shared  
  
  
  
~~Although the sun will never shine the same  
  
~~I'll always look to a brighter day  
  
  
  
~~Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
  
~~You will always listen as I pray  
  
  
  
~~And I know you're shining down on me forever  
  
~~Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
~~And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
~~ Together  
  
  
  
~~One sweet day  
  
~~ Sorry I never told you  
  
~~ All I wanted to say  
  
The music died down as Sirius and Narcissa slowed their pace in dancing. Sirius held her close to his chest as she still kept grip on his shoulders.  
  
"I could stay like this forever and I wouldn't care," she said in a small tone.  
  
"Same here"  
  
~~*  
  
  
  
"Was there really something that happened between the two of them?" Hemrione asked Professor Lupin as they walked along with Ron through the corridors going to the north wing.  
  
"Actually yes, but at that time Narcissa was already involved with Lucius, and their marriage was already fixed. Sirius could not do anything about it because she was already pregnant at the end of our seventh year. I was sure that he was pained of what happened and never wanted to love again because she was the only woman he would love."  
  
"Man, I never knew that guy was that deep when it came to love," said Ron attracting Hermione's glare. "Just kidding,"  
  
"Why didn't Mrs. Malfoy do anything about it?" asked Hemrione further.  
  
"Because her marriage with Lucius was prophesized. Narcissa was the daughter of the French Royalty of Dark Arts, and could not be allowed to marry someone like Sirius. Her family would never allow it. Ok, were here," said Professor Lupin as they got to the painting of Catherine Le Fevre. "What was it again, oh yeah, Promise held for an Eternity."  
  
Along with Ron and Hermione Professor Lupin entered the room and was really shocked of what he saw. There on the couch, was Sirius and Narcissa busy having a snogging session. As soon as Hermione and Ron got in to the room, they too gave their reactions.  
  
Ron dropped his jaw, so low that it would have missed the ground by inches. Hermione's eyed widened that she couldn't close her eyelids although she tried to, because she wished that she was not seeing what she was witnessing at the moment. Thankfully, Professor Lupin cleared his throat to snap them out of the moment which they where currently caught in.  
  
"Oh my," said Narcissa as she blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"If we were no 'interrupting' your... um … 'moment' I would like to get in to go to my room and then you could continue afterwards."  
  
"Yes, of course Remus," said Narcissa still struggling to hide her blush.  
  
"Of course," said Sirius gritting his teeth, obviously pissed off by the fact that Professor Lupin ruined their 'moment'.  
  
"And, I was just showing Ron and Hermione here, so that they would know where to find us, if ever they needed us."  
  
"Oh, dears wouldn't you sit down?" said Narcissa in an innocent tone.  
  
"Oh, It's all right Mrs. Malfoy, we wouldn't be staying long. Thank you again for showing us here Professor Lupin, we will be leaving now. Let's go Ron," Hermione said as she dragged an obviously shocked Ron out of the portrait hole.  
  
"I don't believe that they actually did that," said Ron as they got out of the room.  
  
"Me too, I never knew that Sirius ever loved. No wonder he doesn't have any wife"  
  
"Yeah and he picked someone in connection with the dark arts." Said Ron.  
  
"Is not that way Ron, it's the way one was raised and what he believed in that maked his personality. And after all, I don't see anything bad about Mrs. Malfoy,"  
  
"I know but what if Lucius Malfoy finds out? She might even endanger her and maybe even Sirius' life if he finds them."  
  
"Nothing will happen Ron, all we have to do is believe that and nothing 'will' happen"  
  
"Hope so,"  
  
~~*  
  
A/n: Pheew, so sorry if I kept that chapter so long. I've been having writers block and the last week was our exams so I haven't had time to write this. But, I couldn't keep you and all the Harry Potter© fans in my class who are reading this waiting so I hurried this up. Oh well I wish that was all right bye~~  
  
P.S. Thanks to *my2* for reading this  
  
Thanks to *baby* for the chapter title idea  
  
~~*Maiden of Slytherin 


	6. Unborn Child

Eternal Promise Chapter 6  
  
Unborn Child  
  
Ron and Hermione parted ways at the door of the library; Hermione insisted that she had to do some extra 'research', and although Ron did not fully believe her , he let her on her own.  
  
Hermione entered the almost empty room and got a look of questioning from Madam Pince, which she let go of immediately and went back to her work.  
  
Hermione then went over to the restricted section and headed over to the antechamber.  
  
At the door, she took a glance at the time. It was nine o'clock, she was missing Transfiguration right at this moment but, for the first time (uh… maybe the second) she didn't care.  
  
She pushed open the door as it creaked silently, and let herself in. Hermione looked at the sight of the room. It had only been now that she had noticed but she hadn't bothered to clean the room ever since she and Draco got the job. The crate of diaries were still scattered on the floor and there were many opened books on the tables and chairs.  
  
"What a mess," she said to herself, as she started to wave her wand to place the books back to their places. As she put the books away waving and flicking her wand as the books flew back to where to the shelves and the diaries back to the crate, which sealed its self almost automatically.  
  
"Now, that's all better," she said as she admired her work. Hermione found a neighborly chair beside her and sat down on beginning to relax. Looking around the room, she noticed something that caught her eye; something glowing at the edge of the long tables. Curious, she approached it slowly and was suddenly bewildered of what she saw; there was a book sitting wide open on top of a pulled out chair, and above it, was a glowing realm of red light in which two red feather quills were floating. There was nothing written on the pages of the book as she saw, except for a red inscription at the beginning of the left page. Hermione couldn't make it out, still wondering why her summoning spells had missed this particular book. Hermione could not stop her prying instincts at that moment so without hesitation, she made a reach for one of the quills floating above the book. As her skin encountered the red light, all her fears of how it would feel were swept away. The feel of the light was soft, gentle and warm; like the sun radiating on her cream peaches completion on a summer day.  
  
With the quill in her hands, she pushed her doubts down and started to scribble something on the page of the diary.  
  
She wrote:  
  
'What does this mean'  
  
Surprisingly, after she had finished writing, the other quill started dancing on the page too writing back to her.  
  
1 'That your future holds your fortune of course,'  
  
Hermione was surprised more than ever she was wondering why whoever this was, was writing back to what she was saying. Without hesitation, she wrote back once again.  
  
2 'Who are you?'  
  
'Godrick Gryffindor, founder of your house, holder of your stance' It was only those words when Hemrione realized that the book was Gryffindor's diary. 'How could this be' she thought, because she had remembered to have kept the diary in her room after she had went to the hospital wing that night. But, for a moment, she pushed it all away and started writing again.  
  
'I don't believe this, how can you be writing to me now?'  
  
'I do not choose this fate, you do. So fair maiden, choose your fate'  
  
'What do you mean? Fate cannot be chosen. Its destiny,' wrote Hermione her persistence now racing.  
  
"For a few, for they let destiny happen for its self, but, remember this my child, you can choose your fate as you choose your future'  
  
Those were the last words that were written on the diary. In a few moments, the red ink suddenly disappeared and the red light vanished as well.  
  
"I can choose my fate?" Hemrione whispered to herself as she tried to digest the diaries last words. Closing the ancient journal, and taking it in her hands as she came out of the antechamber.  
  
~~*  
  
"Now class, I would remember to listen if I were you. We wouldn't want your beetle turned in to a lion now would we?" said Mc Gonnagal through the door of her class. It was so astounding, to see Hermione Granger, top student, headgirl, never disappointed a teacher in her life (well maybe Snape, but hey, I'm trying to exaggerate here) to ever be hesitant to enter a class, Transfiguration no less. Once more she took a deep breath and attempted to enter the class for about the twentieth time.  
  
"You can do this Hermione," she whispered to herself. She was about to step in ton the room when she remembered that she had left her bag at her room. 'Why is it that when I finally cook up the courage to go inside the classroom is when I remember that I left something, men what's happening to me?' she thought as she walked silently down the corridors to the Head boy and girl quarters.  
  
~~*  
  
"Ms. Granger" a voice called behind her as she was walking in to the corridor leading to the head boy and girl quarters. She turned around to see Professor Snape rushing up to meet her. Hermione's heart suddenly pounded, what would Professor Snape say to her now; when she was in the halls in the middle of classes. 'Prepare yourself for a sermon Hermione' she thought to herself, as Snape got closer.  
  
"Yes Professor" 'oh men here it comes'  
  
"I was wondering if you would know where Na— ehm… Mrs. Malfoy's room is in the castle?"  
  
Hermione suddenly felt relieved.  
  
"Yes sir, she happens to be in the North Towers with… um…" Hermione trailed off. It probably wasn't a good idea to tell Professor Snape that Mrs. Malfoy was with Sirus; and considering what they were doing…  
  
Snape raised his eyebrow. "Is she with someone?" he asked softly, (as soft as he can get).  
  
"Uhm… er that is,"  
  
"It doesn't matter Ms. Granger, by the way," he stopped, somewhat suspicious. "Professor Dumbledore calls for you, he wants you to see him at the door of the hospital wing"  
  
"Of course sir, but what does he want to see me about?"  
  
"Well, that is for him to discuss now hurry along," said Snape as he dismissed her firmly.  
  
"Yes sir," she said rather unsurely as she turned around to go back to the hospital wing.  
  
'I wonder what Snape wants with Mrs. Malfoy.' she thought, when something… rather unthinkable crossed her mind. 'Oh God, I don't believe that I just thought that Snape and Narcissa Malfoy could be… no… that can never be. Oh, I must be studying too hard, that's it, too much studying. I must stop thinking all these things'  
  
~~*  
  
As Hermione approached the door of the hospital wing, she noticed that Professor Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen. As she got there, she pushed open the door as it creaked and let herself in. She went to the last of the beds to go and see if Professor Lupin was still there, but then she heard Narcissa Malfoy's almost exasperated voice.  
  
"Lucius, Lucius tried to kill my son!? What madness is this?" she said in a high pitch.  
  
"Narcissa you must understand, if you approve of his position in the inner circle, that's fine for you. But, you must consider your son" came a second voice, undoubtedly Dumbledore's.  
  
"I have nothing on my son's safety and the way he is. I do not approve on Lucius, being in the deatheater circle and I couldn't care less. But if he really did try to kill my son, all I could care about right now is killing him with my bear hands. Tell me, where is he now Professor?"  
  
"As much as I did not want to inform you the first time Narcissa, alas, here I go again. Lucius, unfortunately is now in Azkaban," said Dumbledore. Hermione heard no reply from Mrs. Malfoy but heard her muffled sob behind the curtains. "you still have the right to cry after all he still is…"  
  
"The man I love? You must be mad to think that I still love him, after what he did to Draco. No Professor, he was the man I loved; someone I loved a long time ago, someone with a personality, which I loved before that… … is totally gone now,"  
  
"You still admit that you loved him?" Dumbledore said softly "Even thought it was fixed?"  
  
"Yes, I do. But who could not? What girl, with any right mind could not fall for Lucius Malfoy at that time? And at that time he was not what he is now,"  
  
"Evil can do unthinkable things Narcissa. Just have some time to think it over."  
  
"Of course,"  
  
Then Dumbledore stood up and headed out of the curtains. Hermione felt that this was her cue to move, she walked as far a distance away from Malfoy's bed as she could and stopped at a point when Dumbledore pulled the bed's curtains open and she pretended to be waiting for him.  
  
"Ahh, Ms. Granger. So glad that you don't mind missing your morning periods for our conversations,"  
  
Hermione sighed silently and thought again that she was missing her lessons, but she snapped herself in to reality remembering that she still needed to reply to the headmaster.  
  
"Oh…Um yes sir, I mean, all this is important right?" Was it? She thought. Was Draco (and Harry) that important that she could start missing her classes keeping herself updated on his condition? And even if she was ahead of the class, far more ahead, was he that important the he could be her reason of absence? Now confused, Hemrione asked herself more questions that she did not know the answer to. (a/n: ok fine, I know it's impossible… but its my fanfic, so what can you do?)  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger, It could be for you. Your friend and your partner are in conditions that have to be taken in to attention, and I'm sure that they would appreciate yours Hermione," said Dumbledore with a knowing smile to the younger student.  
  
"I don't think that they would need me, after all Mrs. Malfoy Sirius, and Professor Lupin are here now,"  
  
"That doesn't mean that they will not need you anymore. They will always need you. Now Ms. Granger, would you mind stepping in to Madam Pomfrey's office, and we could have a little chat about your friends' conditions" said Dumbledore, moving over to the head nurses' office and showing Hermione in.  
  
"Thank you sir," said Hemrione as Dumbledore opened the door for her. In the office, they both sat down, Hermione found a nice red couch (a/n: honestly, what is it with her and red couches?) and Dumbledore took the seat behind Madam Pomfrey's desk.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I just think that you would like to know; Professor Snape has found an alternate to the spell that was cast on Harry."  
  
Hermione almost squealed in delight as she heard this. "Sir, how does this work?"  
  
"It is called the morsmodre deincantatem. It consists of a recited spell which has to be cast by the person which is the source of its power—"  
  
"Sir, but how would we do that? Isn't the Dark Lord the source of all this power?"  
  
"I was just getting to that Ms. Granger, you see, yes Voldemort is the source of the curses power. But, he passes all power to Mr. Malfoy, thus the power still leaves its source, passing it on, creating a new source. This spell is very dangerous, yet I am sure it will work," said Dumbledore.  
  
"How can Draco cast this spell sir, when he is—"  
  
"No no, not to worry. Mr. Malfoy will be fine. Madam Pomfrey has already concocted a Mandrake healing Potion which will help Mr. Malfoy's condition along with some aids of Professor Snape, and we're expecting him to be up and at it in two weeks." Dumbledore stopped and took a moment to look at the cheerful Hermione. She never looked happier. "And when he is, we shall request him to do the spell, with the aid, of course, of yourself,"  
  
Hemrione's eyes widened. "Me? But sir why me?" she asked almost stuttering.  
  
"It is hard to explain, well nevertheless. Ok, we need someone to keep in communication, with Harry and Draco during the process, and you Hermione who have gained both their trusts is the better to do it, there's no other. Unless you would like to—"  
  
"No, no, It would be my honor," said Hermione to Dumbledore.  
  
"Excellent, Ms. Granger. I shall inform Mrs. Malfoy, Sirius and the others," said Dumbledore. Hermione looked away, from the headmaster and looked at the door of the nurse's office. There standing, was Narcissa Malfoy with her arms crossed over her chest and a sweet smile to Hermione. "Narcissa, so glad you could join us, Ms. Granger here has just agreed to perform the spell, now isn't that good"  
  
"Yes Professor, excellent," she said, going over to where Hermione and Dumbledore were sitting, not taking her eyes off Hemrione, still smiling. Hermione returned a smile to the older woman. " You should be very proud of yourself young lady," Narcissa continued.  
  
"Well, thank you Mrs. Malfoy. But, I don't think you should be thanking me just yet, I haven't done anything…yet" said Hemrione, trying to hide her arrogant side.  
  
"But you will, you will save Harry's life," said a voice at the door. All in the room directed their glance at the door and saw Sirius standing in the doorway, like Mrs. Malfoy was earlier. Mrs. Malfoy flinched slightly at the sight of him but sent him a sweet smile. It looked like their eyes were doing Priori Incantatem and they were a sight, in Hemrione's opinion, that would have made kill himself if he was here. The headmaster broke the silence; he cleared his throat abruptly and looked at the two. Not an angry look, a look you give when there is something funny said, just a knowing look.  
  
"If you two are quite finished," he started. Sirius and Narcissa broke their eye contact and paid attention. "we would like to discuss our student's conditions. Now, firstly, Narcissa" Mrs Malfoy looked up "I would like you to know that Draco will be fine by the end of next week, and will be ready to perform the counter curse after his recovery." Hermione felt her heart soar as she heard that Draco would be fine. "Secondly," he turned to Hemrione. "I would like you to keep this in secret Ms. Granger, for Voldemort yet still has spies in the Slytherin house." Hemrione nodded. "Now, well after a month, we will be able to perform the counter curse on Harry. Providing that everything will be ready by then. Ms. Granger, I would request you to help Professors, Snape, and Lupin, in concocting a special potion, about which, will be explained to you later. Oh don't worry, you will be excused from your classes, I'm very sure that you are ahead of them, at least by a month," he said as he noted Hemrione's doubted look.  
  
Hemrione thought for a moment before answering, "O-of course sir, I'll do it"  
  
"Oh, good, good, I'll be expecting it from you Ms. Granger"  
  
Hemrione nodded her head once more.  
  
"Lovely, alright, now that all this is clear, I suppose you would want to go to Charms first?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you once more. I'll be off," said Hermione, she started to leave the room with a smile to Narcissa and Sirius.  
  
~~*  
  
Hermione entered just in time for the class to start. Professor Flitwick acknowledged her presence.  
  
"Oh, Ms. Granger. So wonderful for you to join us. Now take your seat," said the cheery Professor.  
  
Hermione sent the Professor a smile and went over to seat beside Ron.  
  
"It looks like your cheerful today," said Ron to her as he started moving his books to the side to talk to Hermione better.  
  
"Well, I think you'll say the same too, when you find out what good news I've got to tell you." she said sending him a smile.  
  
"Oh, and what would that be?"  
  
"Harry is going to be fine soon."  
  
"What? When, I have got to see him!" Ron exclaimed. Then he looked around just in time for him to see the whole class staring at him in surprise.  
  
"Now, Mr. Weasley. Would you mind keeping it down?" said Professor Flitwick.  
  
Ron looked down, with his ears pink and mumbled. "Yes, Professor." He looked at Hermione to see her smiling at him.  
  
"You should learn to control your enthusiasm you know," she said, opening her notes and scribbling a few sentences on to the parchment.  
  
~~*  
  
"Really, when will he be coming around?" asked Ginny as she hurried to keep the pace with her brother and Hermione.  
  
"The Professor says about in a month, if everything goes well," said Hermione.  
  
"Great," said Ron, "We'll be playing Quidditch in no time!"  
  
"Don't get your hopes up Ron, I don't think Harry'll be wanting to play Quiddich for a while"  
  
"hah! Harry'll want to play Quidditch even if it was the last thing he would do in his life!" Ron exclaimed as the three turned a sharp corner. The girls giggled softly and then stopped in their tracks to see Narcissa Malfoy and Professor Snape snogging in the hallway. Ron immediately pulled them back in the previous hall, so that they would not be seen.  
  
"What are they doing?" whispered Ginny.  
  
"How could you be so daft Gin, they're kissing of course," said Ron.  
  
"I know that stupid! But why?"  
  
"Oh, I felt the same way when I saw her and Sirius kiss," breathed Hermione silently as she closed her eyes.  
  
"What?! You saw Mrs. Malfoy and Sirius Black kissing?" exclaimed Ginny once again.  
  
"Yes, in the north tower, when we went to see Sirius." Said Ron. Hermione slowly stuck her head out of the hall to see what was happening, shortly followed by Ginny and Ron. They stopped kissing *thankfully* and were now in the middle of a conversation.  
  
"You can't do anything for Voldemort Severus, your out of his grounds now" said Narcissa breathlessly, pushing Snape away.  
  
"I'm a spy for the light side, I'm not so sure you could stop me that easily" Snape shot back.  
  
"I will not, I- I don't care for what happens to you!" she said, struggling to hide her tears.  
  
"You don't, you don't care for any man that comes to your life Narcissa, you just play with every one of us, no matter how much we all love you." Said Snape grabbing her wrists to look in to her eyes. She didn't how ever; she looked away, avoiding his gaze. He was right, she fell in love yes, but she was too afraid to get hurt so she broke every other man's heart she could.  
  
"You don't think I don't know about you and Black?" Narcissa looked up, "Oh, I know everything Narcissa, and I feel sorry for him because of how you laughed at him when you got married to Lucius, thinking you got the better of him, the better of us. No wonder you never found true love…" he said letting go of her.  
  
"That's not true Severus," she screamed. "I loved every single on of you, but you never thought of me as a woman, but as a slave! You think all you Slytherin men could use me in anyway you can, as you and Lucius did? So I looked for other kind of men, and when I found Sirius, I thought that he could top you all. Yes I laughed at my wedding, but not at all the men that I have broken, but I laughed for the last time I could ever. I knew that I could never be happy while I was wed to Lucius, I laughed, to make sure I would never forget how it felt to be happy… I don't believe you, of all people would not understand that!"  
  
"Damn you Narcissa, I loved you so much and all you thought of me was a best friend? How could you let me suffer?"  
  
"Severus, I looked to you above all the other man I've ever loved. Because I trusted you too much, the trust you got from me could never amount to any love I've given to any other man. I trusted you to be my friend, not my lover." She said.  
  
There was a moment of silence, neither of them spoke. Then Hermione just heard the swish of Professor Snape's black cap as he left her alone in the hall. Narcissa stood there for a moment and wiped off the single teardrop then streamed down her face. Hermione then stood up, and had an urge to comfort the older woman. Ron and Ginny stood behind her.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy…" Hermione started. She looked up immediately to see Hermione looking at her.  
  
"Oh, Hermione dear. Hello, I figure you heard our little chat," said Narcissa. She approached Hermione and Ron, (Ginny was standing behind them).  
  
"Um…Yes,"  
  
"Please don't inform Sirius of this, he might…" Narcissa broke down in sobs, and Hermione put a comforting arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Sirius will never hear a word of this, I promise you that, won't he?" Hermione said with a stern glance to Ginny and Ron.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Yes, um not a word." "Absolutely"  
  
"Oh thank you children, now, I have got to get back to the North tower, Thank you for your comfort,"  
  
"Not to be mentioned Mrs. Malfoy," said Hermione looking as the beautiful figure disappeared in to the upper corridors.  
  
"Don't you think that you're being a little too nice to one of the women of the inner circle?" said Ginny looking in the direction Mrs. Malfoy went to make sure she was out of earshot.  
  
"Ginny, you're exaggerating. She's not a woman of the inner circle, she detests the idea."  
  
"How can you be so sure of that?"  
  
"Woman's instinct," Hermione said with a smile, "Now if you two would excuse me, I need to go back to the library, to…"  
  
"We know, we know, research right?" said the Weasleys simultaneously.  
  
Hermione gave them a glare and said "Precisely,"  
  
She continued on her way to the library with her nose stuck up in the air.  
  
"That's rich,"  
  
~~*  
  
Hermione walked in to the library, and rushed towards the antechamber. She opened the door hastily and forced herself in. She caught sight of the room. It was soothing to the eye. She crashed down on one of the chairs and thought for a while. She thought of how she would be able to see Harry well enough again, how she would be able to converse with him along with Ron, she thought of how she would be able to watch him and Ron play Quidditch, and she thought of how she would be head girl again; head girl along with her head boy… Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione was inwardly kicking herself. How could she think of Draco Malfoy as 'hers'. What a horrid idea… and yet, to her, it seemed like the best idea she ever had.  
  
"Arrrrrggh" she exclaimed in frustration. She decided in putting Draco Malfoy aside for a while and concentrating on a book.  
  
Hermione walked over to the bookcase and found a glowing blue book. She hesitated, 'Wow, two glowing books in one day' she thought, it gave her an idea of what book this might be. She pulled it out, confident of her guess… She was right; it was not a book; but a diary. That one, of Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
"Honestly, these diaries show up in the weirdest of places." She whispered as she opened the diary.  
  
Suddenly, the book flipped its pages, and after the several pages flipping, it slowed down to a specific page. It was an entry written on that page:  
  
  
  
I felt a glitter of hope today, I painted, for the first time in weeks. I made it a painting of a girl… A woman, in my likeness. I named her, Scevilla Slytherin. A name which I would have given my own child, If I were ever given the chance of loving Salazar, and him conquering me as his own.  
  
I painted Scevilla, with a cheerless expression, which will symbolize my heartbreak, and with a straight up face, to symbolize Salazar's stubbornness.  
  
Scevilla is in my fantasy, my fantasy which never became real. For I hope it to be. I shall never speak ill of my Salazar, although all around me does. I cannot live with the consequences, and as I live I shall love him with a passion, as we once had, long ago. At this time, our passion is only desire, a desire which will stay with me forever. As I am living in my desire, which I will never achieve, I create my fantasy, and I live in it. Scevilla is my desire, my fantasy…She, is my unborn child…  
  
Hermione let out a gasp. She knew who was Scevilla… she was the painting infront of the head boy/girl quarters. She fit the description perfectly, and it fits Gryffindor's inference. Scevilla, is the young lady who never looked down, as stubborn as Salazar Slytherin, and the child who never was given a chance, as miserable as Rowena Ravenclaw. She carried her mothers sorrow, and she could not let go of it.  
  
It was clear now, now wonder why Scevilla, the painting, was always sad. She always remembered how her mother felt, and Ravenclaw put all her sorrow in to painting her.  
  
Hermione made a sudden rush for the door, she took the diary with her and carried it out. As she got to the door of the restricted section, she stopped. She noticed that there was a piece of parchment that fell out of the diary. Hermione picked it up and read what was on it.  
  
I promise you then,  
  
I promise you now,  
  
I promise you more,  
  
I'll take a vow.  
  
This bond of ours  
  
will not only last longer  
  
It will stay beyond death  
  
'til it reaches forever  
  
'A verse?' Hermione asked herself. 'What would this be doing here? Perhaps a love note,' She decided that it was just that, and she opened the door of the restricted section and skidded out of the library. She was headed to the head quarters. To see Scevilla.  
  
A/N: Well that's it, I suppose I satisfied all you Snape-Narcissa fans. Don't worry, he'll come around, and see her a friend. And the next chapter will be around by next week, Draco will be up and at it again.  
  
Ooooooooooooh here's something I've been forgetting to put in all my chapters since I've posted this story:  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, Names and related indicia are all to the wonderful JK Rowling, and all trademarks to Warner Brothers Thank You.  
  
Oh and to my2, arigatou gozaimasu for reading this  
  
This chapter was for my –bá/3=$*-. Anatano baka! Korewa ai nome ona. Watashiwa tata aiishi anatana. 


	7. Morning Kissing Hour

A/N: Oh great I'm so happy, its summer at last! Well in our country anyway, I can finally finish this up to chapter 22 until the end, which I'm sure, will shock you all. Anyway, on with my fanfic. (This is for my readers and classmates, Lara, Sheera and Jerelle. Enjoy!)  
  
  
  
Eternal Promise  
  
Chapter seven: The morning kissing hour  
  
  
  
Hermione rushed to the halls leading to the head quarters. She was determined to see for herself what the painting had to say for all of this.  
  
She found herself in the hallway near the painting and there she slowed her pace gradually. She soon found her self in front of Sevilla's still figure. She seemed stunned. She was staring in to oblivion. Hermione couldn't seem to catch her attention. SO she started on first name terms.  
  
"Scevilla," she started. The painting immediately looked at her like she was a blessing in disguise.  
  
"How does my dear lady know my name?" she asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh I know you Scevilla, you, are the unborn child of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin." Hermione said firmly. The painting was amazed at her. How could she be so straight forward?  
  
"Yes, I am. Alas, I am but a fantasy of my mother. Naught but an illusion of her sadness," said Scevilla, she looked away from Hermione and in to space again.  
  
"I am sure, she meant well of you. I mean, she could not have imagined you if you were not living inside of her," said Hermione comfortingly.  
  
"I know that, I existed, in her, but she in all her sorrow, could not accept me if I had no father."  
  
"Slytherin, would always be your father. I hope you would find your destiny." Said Hermione, she decided not to question the forlorn painting any longer.  
  
"And you your own destiny." said Scevilla.  
  
"Draconis."  
  
The portrait swung open to reveal the common room and Hermione uncertainly went inside.  
  
She thought about the painting's words; did she mean Draco?  
  
~~*  
  
The two weeks passed quickly, and here was the day Hermione hid her anticipation and excitement. She had earlier had a conversation with Professors Snape and Dumbledore, about Draco finally reviving the next day. She was not to show much enthusiasm if she wanted to keep her friend's trust. And although she did not know why, she waited for nothing but this day to come. She was probably anticipating the time when her antagonist returned. Yes, her antagonist who was also her night in shining armor… (Hah! Yeah Right!)  
  
~~*  
  
  
  
Hermione trotted up the steps of the castle, headed towards the hospital wing. She could fell her heart beating, as she had been doing nothing but running around the school back and forth. To Professor Snape's dungeon to the Headmaster's office, then back again, and then to Narcissa's room, then to the hospital wing and to Dumbledore again. Hermione was so frustrated that their apparation test had not come sooner, so that she could easily slip from one place to another.  
  
"Ah, finally" Hermione breathed. She finally reached her destination; the hospital wing.  
  
She pushed the doors open and as it creaked she stopped to think of how it would feel like to see Draco up and at it again. Then she frowned; she would have to stand him calling her mudblood again. "Hell" she whispered.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Granger, your finally here," greeted a jolly voice which belonged to professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Good morning professor," said Hermione as she entered the room. She saw Narcissa sitting with Sirius (ehum cough couch), and Professor Snape glaring at the side, green with envy (hehehe Hermione chuckled) next to professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, Hermione dear, you came," said Narcissa cheerfully.  
  
"How could I miss it?" said Hermione with out thinking. She soon noticed that she had caught the gazes of Professor Snape and Mrs. Malfoy. She blushed a deep crimson and mumbled something to herself about irresponsibility.  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Now Hermione, It's not a time for you to regret, for you are getting what you wanted." He said to her. Hermione was dumbfounded, she doesn't even know what she wants, but knows that she wants something… but still, Professor Dumbledore could see through her emotions. She was hopeless.  
  
"Now Ms. Granger, we must hurry up if you wish to have Mr. Malfoy's presence once again," said Professor Snape, breaking the silence and standing up at the same time.  
  
"Of course sir," said Hemrione. She followed the Professor farther in to the infirmary nearing Draco's bed. Trailing behind her was Sirius and Narcissa holding hands and Sirus trying to comfort her. Hermione thought it was sickening. But yet, she 'd have to admit that she was a bit jealous, probably because she couldn't show that much affection to the one whom she loved, probably because she had no one to share this kind of affection with… or did she?  
  
  
  
Professor Snape approached the spot where Draco's bed was. Hermione stared at his unconscious figure. She was almost thankful to see him. His cheeks were less pale which showed hopeful signs of recovery and though it was her imagination; there seemed to be a sly smirk playing upon his lips. Hermione looked away, it was just her hallucination… too much work on hand…  
  
"Now Narcissa, I will need you to hold up your son's head so that we can pour the potion in to his body," said Snape. Narcissa looked up and went over to Draco's bed side. The potions were ready at one side, prepared by Madam Pomfrey. Professor Snape took one particular green potion from the rack and held it by the tips of his hand; his other hand holding Draco's jaw opened slightly ready to make him sip the potion.  
  
When it was over, he placed the bottle back to the rack and looked for effects. Nothing changed much, Draco had not achieved consciousness yet, finally Professor Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"The potion needs some time to get in to the system, I'm sure it must acquire some time to fully work." He said.  
  
Hermione looked at Mrs. Malfoy, she seemed to be mislaid, and her anticipation was almost insulted. Sirius comforted her further by putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"He will wake, in time," he said to her. She nodded.  
  
"I'll stay with him Mrs. Malfoy," said Hermione again without thinking.  
  
"Of course, Hermione." said Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"Let us all get something to eat" said Dumbledore to them. "Ms. Granger, I trust all will be fine,"  
  
"Yes professor all will be fine."  
  
All the adults left the infirmary, leaving Hermione to the unconscious Draco.  
  
"You really should get up you know, leaving me to all this responsibility is totally unfair," she said to his still figure. He was still looking peaceful, as if an angel… scratch that thought, it could never happen.  
  
She continued; "I really don't know how, but I would do anything to be in your conscious presence and I somehow don't care how much you are an insolent bastard, I am fond of your delight no matter how much you think of me as a mudblood." Hermione looked out the window as she continued to speak, "To tell you the truth, I never knew that I could ever speak such words about a Malfoy, about you… I never thought that I could find such pleasure in kissing a person like you, arrogant, conceited, vein… and the type of man I think I am comfortable with." she sighed deeply, if only she could speak these words in his conscious state…  
  
"The why do you ruin my delight by letting me be in your mudblood presence when I finally revive?" said a sarcastic voice. Hemrione turned around to see Draco sitting up from his bed and eying her with utmost content like a servant who has just received the queen's favor. Hermione was shocked, she had a rage of mixed emotions; she did not know if she should be enraged at his recent comment, or if she should be embarrassed because she had heard everything that she had said, or if she should just go right there and give him a big hug because he has finally risen and she was there to enjoy it. She chose to be in his embrace. She flung herself on Draco and gave him a tight hug.  
  
"I don't believe- don't ever do that again Draco Malfoy or it will be the end of you!" she said her emotions mixed than ever. Draco held her in his embrace; he pushed her away slightly, just far enough to look in to her eyes. Her eyes were welling up with tears of joy, and he was shocked at her. He never expected her to be capable of showing such emotion. She Hermione Granger, thought to be a tough girl, now in his arms her emotion directed to him.  
  
"What, calling you mudblood again, I've heard quite enough of it Hermione, you know well that I could not do such, mudblood." He said with a smirk.  
  
She looked at him with a deadly glare, she is thankful for his recovery and now he has to spoil it all.  
  
"You are still the arrogant ferret, I know so well. And don't you ever fall unconscious for that span of time from me again!"  
  
"Does that mean that I can't sleep" he said sarcastically.  
  
~~*  
  
  
  
It had been a week since Draco had recovered. He found it easy to catch up on missed lessons. As he had much stuck knowledge in his head. And he found taunting Hermione as delightful as ever. She nevertheless, did not take his teasing as she did before; she even thought it of one of her pleasures being taunted by him, and after a battle has taken place; they would find themselves both on the ground rolling with laughter, as it was to their contentment to see how childish they were acting. Draco had changed, for Hermione. It was as if he seemed to understand the circumstances since Hermione let out how she felt for him not knowing he was listening. Then at times, he never seemed to have lost his arrogance, then, after all he was Draco Malfoy, still a Malfoy nonetheless.  
  
It was two hours before they were to revive Harry. Draco and Hermione were at the headquarters preparing for it.  
  
"Vilnius Ensecricio not Vlinuis Ensecsicio" snapped Hermione at Draco's mispronunciation of the spell.  
  
"Hermione, I am literate in six languages, but not quite this one so don't you think you must be more patient?!" he said exasperated.  
  
"I, should be more patient with the ferret. You think that to be wise, after all such creatures care to bounce their way when they acquire anger," she said sarcastically, with a sly smile to him.  
  
"Be careful Hermione, I might just bounce out of control, out of this room" he retorted matching her sarcasm.  
  
"I think not," she said. He seized her hand and stole a quick kiss to her lips. She did not resist, but rather she relented. She was reminded once again of the passion Draco Malfoy could give to her with one of his kisses. He kissed her for quite a while, and stopped only to gasp for air.  
  
"What did you do that for?" she said, still trying to get over the shock.  
  
"I just wanted to wish you good luck…" he told her in a careless voice.  
  
"Good luck? For what?" she asked, snatching her hands from his grasp.  
  
"For Potter today, he that he will not rage when he finds out what we are doing." He said.  
  
"There is nothing going on between us, and you know perfectly well of that Draco," she said rushing out of the portrait hole; her back turned to him as she could not let him she her blush.  
  
She hurried up to the infirmary, and hoped that the long walk could make her forget how she hated herself for controlling her desires.  
  
She knew that she had wanted what Draco said, yet she thought of their situation.  
  
'first rule in the game of love Hermione; Follow Your Heart' she heard a voice inside her mind tell her.  
  
She knew it was true this was love. She was just too melancholy to admit it to herself, that she, was in love with Draco Malfoy.  
  
~~*  
  
Hermione struggled to clear her mind as she began to walk in the hallway, which led to the infirmary. She could not let her feelings get the better of her.  
  
The infirmary was quiet as Hermione entered the room. No doubt Ron wasn't there yet. He was supposed to be there when the spell was performed, he could not let it pass because after all, Harry was his best friend.  
  
Hemrione walked to where Harry's bed was and saw the shadows of Professors Snape and Dumbledore along with Sirius Black and Madam Pomfrey. She opened one of the curtains and stepped near the bed.  
  
"Ms. Granger, where is Mr. Malfoy?" asked professor Snape sharply.  
  
Hemrione was about to open her mouth when—  
  
"Here I am Professor, sorry to be late, some people don't value others enough to wait," he said eying Hermione.  
  
"Perhaps some people would be more careful of their actions," she retorted.  
  
"Now, now children. This is not a time to argue," said Professor Dumbledore. Hermione blushed; she had just shown utter disrespect to someone in front of the headmaster. It was his entire fault she thought.  
  
"Ms. Granger, has not Mr. Weasley arrived yet?" asked the headmaster.  
  
"I don't see why it is so important…"  
  
"Now Severus, they are his friends after all, it would not exactly be right for them not to be here when Harry revives," said a female voice through the curtains. In seconds, Narcissa Malfoy looked in to the room.  
  
"Cissa, what are you doing here?" asked Professor Snape.  
  
Mrs. Malfoy looked at Professor Snape oddly, as if she had just been insulted.  
  
"Why Severus, have I no right? My son is in the process after all, aren't you Draco?"  
  
Malfoy looked at his mother and nodded abruptly.  
  
"Hey Ginny! Stop pushing," said an exasperated voice beneath the curtains. It was Ron, Hermione rushed out quickly to meet them.  
  
"Ron," said Hermione attracting the Weasley's attraction.  
  
"Mione, hi!" said Ginny in a high pitched voice rushing up to meet her. Hermione gave Ginny a hug and then looked up to see Ron smiling happily at them.  
  
"So, how's Harry?" he asked her.  
  
"He's gonna be fine in a few minutes," she told him assumingly. They walked towards the curtains and were greeted happily.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Weasley, glad you could come" said Dumbledore. Ron sent a nod to Dumbledore and Ginny a look of anticipation.  
  
"I have better leave you…" said Mrs. Malfoy as she looked intimately at Sirius and waved goodbye to Draco.  
  
"Now would you like to get this over with or what?" said Sirius. He motioned for Hermione and Draco to approach him as they did.  
  
"I'm sure you know the spell…Draco?" said Snape; he raised his eyebrow slightly as he glanced at Draco.  
  
"Yes sir," said Draco brushing his shoulder to Hermione as he stepped forward and drew out his ivory wand positioning it about five inched over Harry's body.  
  
"Ms. Granger," Dumbledore called to her. She looked up immediately as she was still recovering from Draco's forceful push. She stepped up abruptly towards Harry's bed and raised her wand to level with Draco's. Their eyes locked with the other's and Professor Snape gave the signal. They chanted the spell together;  
  
  
  
"Vilnius Ensecricio Comepoiro Revicio Vilnius Ensecricio Comepoiro Revicio Vilnius Ensecricio Comepoiro Revicio" they finished. A green light was surrounding Harry's body that came from their wands, which were in contact. Hermione thought that shw would be blinded by the brightness of the light but then it subsided. Draco withrew his wand from the air and put it back in to his pocket. Hermione did the same.  
  
In seconds there was only silence. They were all waiting for the effect of the spell, then Hermione saw Harry's hand flinch and her eyes grew wide as he began to blink.  
  
"Harry!" she exclaimed; she threw herself over him and hugged him. Ginny approached the bed and so did Ron. They all were excited to see Harry fine.  
  
"Oooff! Hermione that hurt, I can't breathe," said Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry, Oh Harry, I'm so glad your awake! We've missed you allot!"  
  
"She isn't kidding Harry!" said Ron laughing at Hermione's behavior.  
  
"Ron, you sick git!" said Harry as he caught sight of his best friend and his little sister behind him.  
  
"Ginny," he said in a soothing voice. Ginny ultimately blushed pink at Harry's greeting. Harry immediately caught sight of Sirius in the background and was surprised he did not notice him earlier.  
  
"Sirius! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm your guardian aren't I. Of course I should be here" he told them. Hermione tried to suppress a laugh as she thought about how that was not the only reason why he was there.  
  
"All right, reunion's over." Said an oily voice; which belonged to Professor Snape. "I suggest, Mr. Potter that you get back on your studies,"  
  
"Now Severus, let's not spoil their fun." Said Dumbledore "well children we'll leave you for a while. Harry, I need to speak with you after dinner, come on Severus, Sirius."  
  
"See you later Harry." Said Sirius with a last wave to them…  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Harry after the adults left… "I've been here for two months?!"  
  
"Yes… The Quidditch game against Slytherin… remember?" asked Ron… "Slytherin won though…"  
  
"Yes… the one with that bludger that almost hit Malfoy…" said Harry… In secons he and Ron broke in to a slight laugh. Hermione's head shot up; it had only been now that she had noticed that Malfoy had left the infirmary long before she had noticed. She looked through the curtains blankly before snapping back to her senses and shooting the boys a poisonous glare.  
  
"What?!" they said simultaneously.  
  
"Actually Harry… Malfoy did get hit by the bludger, right after you passed out. And I don't think that's a laughing matter either," she said with confidence. What was she saying, she had just let her feelings slip… Harry and Ron gaped at her.  
  
"So now you're standing up for Malfoy now… are you, I knew there was something going on behind those head quarter's walls" said Ron with pure jealousy present in his tone at what Hermione had just said. Within seconds; sharp pain was felt on Ron's cheek. Hermione had just sent a slap to his face, as he looked at him venomously.  
  
"How dare you!" she screamed at him. "And you!" she turned to Harry "haven't you noticed… that without Malfoy you would still be lying there like a vegetable?!" she said.  
  
Harry looked at her blankly and she turned her heel to march out of the curtains.  
  
"Herm…" Harry called after her. She heard him, but did not respond. She kept running with her pace quickening towards the library.  
  
~~*  
  
She entered the library and made her way to the antechamber. On her way there, she could already see the reflection of the yellow-orange flames from the fireplace inside the room; Malfoy was in the room.  
  
She pushed the door open silently, but since it was old, it could not help but creak. Hermione could see Malfoy's figure facing the fireplace in the red chair, his back to her. It seemed he did not want to talk.  
  
She was thankful for that. She would not want to tell him that she had been in a fight with her friends because of him; because she thought that were offending him… and in a way; offending her.  
  
"So Granger, how was the little reunion?" he suddenly said, not daring to look at her.  
  
Suddenly she looked up at him and shrugged a little. He heard that.  
  
"What? Not touching? Aren't you glad that your precious Potter is finally resurrected? That he can finally be the shinning glory among us all?" he said with utmost sarcasm, turning the red chair to face her.  
  
She looked at him blankly for a moment and their eyes met. She loved looking in to his eyes… Two silver pools of eternity waiting for her…  
  
"Apparently Harry did not appreciate the good favor we did for him… such a waste, no?" she told him carelessly, as she broke their eye-contact. She moved swiftly across the room and dropped herself on to a chair. Malfoy looked at her all the way… How could she think that of her precious friends? He thought slightly shocked but not stupid enough to show it. As he realized what was happening; a smirk crossed his face.  
  
"So, the trio in a bit of a fight? And poor Granger is all alone, what shall she do?" he said mockingly.  
  
Hermione glared at him as he stood up and approached her.  
  
"You…you care to say that after what I said to them about you?!" she exclaimed to him like he had just said something shocking.  
  
"What?" he asked her, confused.  
  
"I told them that without you…" she closed her eyes and sank in to the chair…" without you Harry wouldn't have been revived. And… and that they should be …thankful"  
  
"What makes you think that I need the credit for resurrecting Potter, Hermione? I take it as an insult and if the Slytherins were to find out, I would be put to shame!" he said coming closer to her, "Why did you have to say that Granger? I don't need pity." He said firmly; now his hands were resting on the arm rests of her chair and their faces were inches away. Hermione looked at him with no shame and prepared to spill it all to him.  
  
"I said it Draco, because I believe what you did was right and not even my friends have the right to contradict it… because I think that you're a person deserving of being respected even if you refuse it… and because I, of all people, an actually see through that stone cold heart of yours, because… I believe you're a better person that what you think… because I believe I love the person you are…" she said to his face. He seemed shocked at her, utterly shocked at her words. Maybe because she was a mudblood in love with him, maybe because she did not want to face the shame… maybe because he knew that he loved her too.  
  
At that moment he could not stand the silence between them; he caught her chin in his hands and cupped it, then led her lips towards his. She closed her eyes, ready for pleasure once again… and this time she would enjoy it…fully.  
  
They kissed. With nothing but lust and desire in their hearts… longing for the other… dreaming they could stay in each other's arms for eternity.  
  
~~*  
  
The next morning was a Saturday, and good thought Hermione. She did not want anybody bothering her when she had just gone through a bad day yesterday. She had not yet resolved the fight with Harry and Ron; and for comfort… she enjoyed a snogging session with Malfoy through the night.  
  
She often wondered if Malfoy could be the one she would be happy with. Something she played with in her mind but let dismiss easily; with the thought that it could never be because he was Malfoy, the most evil slime ball to ever walk the face of the earth, a son of a deatheater, hater of muggleborns…mudbloods, such as herself. Now she had time to think about it more… and now she thought that Malfoy was not such and annoying git anymore… he was the first person, in all her sixteen years to ever give her so much pleasure she never knew she was in need of.  
  
"Granger, you up? Get out here" came Malfoy's voice through the doors. 'Speaking of the devil' she thought. What has gotten him in such a fuss? She rushed out of bed at once and grabbed a pin off the dresser. She then swiped her hair in a bun and stuck the pin right through it. She looked at herself in the mirror, she was just warring a pink satin nightgown so she grabbed her black robe and flung it over her body, at the same time opening up the portrait hole.  
  
"What?!" she asked, facing Malfoy. Showing slight signs of exasperation for disrupting her thoughts…of him.  
  
"You told me that the girl in the painting is Ravenclaw and Slytherin's daughter didn't you?" he said.  
  
"Yes… she was, but she was never born. She was just a fantasy of Ravenclaw's mind." She said stepping out of the portrait.  
  
"She could be the key to the curse Hemrione…" he told her, leading her to the couch by the fire.  
  
"I know but when I tried to get it out of her she couldn't say anything, she was too depressed of her mother's sorrow and she couldn't speak."  
  
"Maybe you were just too nice…" said Malfoy with a sly smirk.  
  
"You are not using force Malfoy, think of her feelings. Portraits are not the real person, just an image of them at a time… she could not speak for her whole life, and only for a part of it "then she realized how stupid were the words that came out of her mouth.  
  
"Hermione, she was never alive… you said it yourself, she was just a fantasy… She knows everything we need to know about the curse…" he looked at her with much anticipation.  
  
Hermione took a moment to think about it but after a moment she shook her head.  
  
"Draco… at the rate she's going, she wouldn't tell us anything solid about what would happen to the two lovers who are going to get hit by the curse… and besides, she has spoken nothing but nonsense to me when I asked her and she was too pitiful to question further." She finished.  
  
Draco approached her in admittance that she was right… "Well, you made a lot of sense there Granger… keep it up," he told her before walking back to his room. Hermione looked at his figure walking away from her; and she thought very deeply before she did what she was going to do.  
  
"Draco…" she called. She walked a few paces towards him as he turned to face her.  
  
"What mudblood? I haven't got all day," he said.  
  
Hermione stood in front of him, just staring up in to his eyes. Trying him if he would get her message. He looked her back; he could see the look in her eyes. Much like the look of passion and lust he saw in her the night before. His glance traveled down to her lips… innocent… red…luscious. Before he knew what he was doing, he lunged down and captured her mouth in a bruising kiss. His hand traveled to the back of her head just bellow the bun of her hair pulling her close to him and he deepened the kiss. She had her hand on his silver locks messing it up and slightly tugging on it when she felt the pleasure serge through her body. She felt his tongue in lunging in her mouth as if he was hungry and has not eaten for days, and that he wanted to eat up every little bit of her.  
  
"It seems like a rather odd thing to be doing this day first thing in the morning," said a voice through the door. Hermione jolted, she was utterly shocked, and to think this had been her idea. She broke off, and turned to face the headmaster with Ginny right behind his back covering her mouth; positively shocked as well.  
  
"I'm s-sor-ry s-sir" said Hermione quivering violently. She, the headgirl, had just been caught by the headmaster, with the headboy, this morning in a very um… unpleasing situation. She looked at Draco, his face was physically unmoved; but she knew that he was just as shocked… He just knew how to hide it.  
  
"Sir its not what you think…" he began to explain but the headmaster just nodded his head.  
  
"Well, I and Ms. Weasley should be the ones sorry for interrupting the both of you. I think we'll leave now, right Ginny?" he looked at the young girl who seemed to hve gotten over her shock and was about to burst out laughing.  
  
"Yes, sir…" she managed to get out.  
  
"Now, after you are finished with your… um…little chat, I suggest you come see me at my office to talk about some matters. Is that alright?" said Dumbledore grinning from ear to ear. It seemed he could not suppress a laugh himself.  
  
"Well… right after you, Ms. Granger have a chat with Ms. Weasley."  
  
"Y-yes s-sir," said Hermione obviously still nervous and Draco nodded. After the door closed, Hermione thought she was going to faint… Imagine, put in to so much shame like that in front of the hard of the school and Ginny… SHIT GINNY!— If she didn't act now this could reach Harry and Ron's ears in a blink of an eye. Hermione was already on bad terms with them for defending Malfoy… and she did not want to be on worse. Like the wind she ran to her quarters and planned to get dressed as fast as she could to get to the Gryffindor common room as soon as possible.  
  
Yes, she was about to do just that. When she heard Draco's hysterical laughing. She turned around instantly. He was on the red couch laughing his brains out.  
  
"WHAT, THE HELL DO YOU THINK IS SO FUNNY?!" she asked fuming with anger.  
  
He kept laughing and as he glanced at her he laughed even harder.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY, are you one bit aware of what has just happened? We were just caught, by none other that the headmaster in a very unpleasant situation. Tell me what you find so funny, so amusing, to drive you in to such a craze!" she bellowed once again, she was extremely angry and her heart was pounding with nervousness.  
  
"Ha! I don't believe I've been seduced by Hermione Granger. I don't believe I've been seduced by the head girl. I don't believe I've been seduced by YOU!!!" He began laughing again and Hermione who was fed up, turned here heel and headed for Ravenclaw's portrait.  
  
"I don't see what is so funny Malfoy, and honestly I think you've lost your mind." She said turning away from him. "It seems as you almost enjoyed it…" she said carelessly, her back turned to him. He suppressed his laugh and said in a low voice:  
  
"Oh but I did."  
  
Hermione stopped in her tracks. She was shocked by what he had said.  
  
~~*  
  
a/n: All for now folks, sorry for being so long at uploading, but I was just at an art seminar for one week and I enjoyed it very much… considering that my inspiration was there and we had such a wonderful time… Heheh! Gave me the idea for the seducing part. 


	8. Passion

Eternal Promise  
  
Rating: P/G 13, R in the next chapters  
  
Summary: Draco and Hemrione are Headgirl and boy for their seventh year. Time they spend together caused them to discover something they never thought possible between the both of them. But along with a passionate understanding, comes a thousand year old curse that threatens to keep them apart.  
  
A/N: Well, here's chapter eight of EP, hope you like it. Expect snoging, Harry getting in to the wonderful picture, and Hermione getting depressed all the time.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
  
  
Eternal Promise  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
  
  
Hermione turned to look at him. He was approaching her and within seconds there was not an inch in between them. He had scooped her up and welcomed her in a passionate kiss and brought her over to the couch and he sat down with her in his lap, never breaking the kiss. His lips were trailing down to her neck and searching. He stopped kissing her and embraced her so tight it as if he could never hold her ever again.  
  
"What is this…" she said, her voice raspy a little from another session of passion with him.  
  
"I don't know… and I don't care" he said holding her in his arms.  
  
She stroked his blond locks and played with them on her fingers. She thought of nothing but this moment, never letting her mind wander. This moment could go on forever and she would not care. She thought of pleasure in his embrace then, it suddenly drifted away. This could never happen she thought. A tear went down her cheeks and then she suddenly pushed Draco away from her. "It will never work…" she mumbled as she stood up from the couch and ran to the portrait hole. "Dragon Wine," she said hurriedly to Ravenclaw who seemed to understand her pain and quickly opened up for her to pass, Hermione rushed inside. Tears rushing down her face.  
  
~~*  
  
Ginny rushed to the Gryffindor Common Room to calm herself. She knew that Malfoy and Hermione had an understanding, but never knew that that understanding was that deep to lead to such a passionate snogging session that morning. Although she vowed to herself that she would keep her mouth shut on all that she had seen, she could not suppress the excitement within her. She could not help waiting anxiously to talk to Hermione about this. Hermione knew that Ginny had seen what she and Malfoy had been doing, and it would do no good to Hermione if she denied what Ginny already knew and could prove.  
  
Ginny was coming through the Gryffindor Common Room. She sat herself in a comfortable red loveseat and looked across the room. She saw her brother and Harry playing wizards chess by the hearth. She remembered that she wanted to patch up their friendship with Hermione before she came to the head quarters but then in Hermione's present situation she thought she would put it for later. For a moment she smiled to herself as she wondered what would be Harry and Ron's reaction when they found out what Ginny had just seen. It would be a catastrophe, Ron would definitely loose it for sure and not hesitate to kill Malfoy if needed. At least Harry's reaction would be more neutral. Harry… Ginny thought. She had never gotten over that little crush although she had told Ron that there were other fish in the sea and Harry was just one of them. Ginny could see that there were others with the looks (She even considered Draco Malfoy, before she knew about him and Herm) but non could simply compare to Harry. He had the qualities that Ginny loved, yet she could not seem to attract his attention. She knew he could see her as a friend but nothing more…She let her mind wander in to fantasies that no one will ever think her capable of dreaming. She being the young and innocent Weasley sister.  
  
~~*  
  
Hermione ended up sobbing in the shower. She didn't even start to think about what would be that outcome of what she was getting herself in to, and she did not want to. Times she found herself lost in his embrace not thinking about tomorrow, because once they were together; they only had that moment, and at that moment; they had each other. But then the wonderful moment would end and time would bring her back to the painful reality, with all certainty and then she wished that she could live in the fantasy forever…  
  
Who was she kidding? She should utterly hate herself for thinking that she had found happiness with Malfoy. Now only was it insane, but it was impossible. She told herself thins many times, until she finally drove herself to believing it. Did she believe it? She promised herself that she should not sob for him, that he would only break her heart. How wrong this decision would be in the future… If she only knew.  
  
~~*  
  
"Hey Gin," said Ron breaking his younger sister's thoughts (about Harry) as he came across the Gryffindor common room and approached Ginny. She looked at him with a slightly annoyed look but then softened quickly as Ron sat down in front of her. "Did you talk to Hermione?" he asked. Ginny was getting that sick feeling again, keep your mouth shut and everything *will* be fine, she thought taking a deep steady breath.  
  
"Not yet, I saw Dumbledore on the way to the headquarters, I told him I wanted to talk to Hermione but didn't know where *their* room was. So he showed me there…" Ron looked at the red headed girl with great expectation and could not help but notice that her face was getting as red as her hair.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Um…unfortunately, Hermione was… um… she was very *preoccupied* at the moment so…" Ginny trailed off, she was afraid that her brother knew her too well to notice that she was hiding something.  
  
"So?" said Ron raising an eyebrow.  
  
"So I'll tell her later have a nice day bye" With that Ginny stood up abruptly and dashed up the stairs to the 6th year girls dormitory.  
  
"Have a nice day bye?" Ron said confused as he looked at his sister as she fled from the room.  
  
"Anything the problem Ron?" asked Harry from behind him. He propped himself down on the seat that Ginny had been sitting on.  
  
"Ginny's hiding something Harry, and I'm sure it has to do with Hermione."  
  
"Don't be silly, Ron. Ginny wouldn't do something like that. She's trying to help us with Herm," said Harry bringing his heel to his knee as he sat.  
  
"I'm not so sure Harry,"  
  
~~*  
  
Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She looked perfect, if only she didin't have that pathetic expression on her face. She took one deep breath and then walked towards the portrait. She forced herself to look as decent as she could, for she was to have a conversation with the headmaster along with Draco. Draco… Maybe he would be waiting impatiently for her in his annoyance that she took so long and that she just ran out on him. Whatever the situation, she would be facing it in a few seconds so 'Here goes nothing' she thought.  
  
The portrait swung open almost just the same time as Slytherin's portrait in front of it did so. Hermione was now staring across the room in to Draco's eyes. His cold look was there again; she didn't know what to make of it. Oh, she wished that he could understand her.  
  
They stepped in to the headquarters' common room almost at the same moment and with out a word to the other, started walking out the portrait hole. Draco walked at a rather slow rate to make sure that Hermione would hurry out before him. She did, her eyes were gleaming with tears that haven't fallen as she made her way out of the room. Her mind was solely on getting to the headmasters office with out any fuss. Earlier, while she was getting out of the portrait hole, she heard Draco mumble something about incompetent mudbloods but made no attempt on returning his snide remark with something just as insulting. She forced herself not to think of Draco that way, because she knew that she might not be able to control herself and might end up in a snogging session with him again. She could not understand it at first. After all she was Hermione Granger and she should be that strong and confident girl that everybody knew. But then just this morning she found herself the one who seduced him, and during all the times that he was the one who did this her; he himself found this shocking. She did it because she finally realized that from the first moment that he had tasted her lips in the hospital wing, she desired nothing more but it. She knew it was childish, but her hormones were definitely getting the best of her.  
  
Hemione noticed that she was in the corridor that led to the headmaster's office. She had not been paying attention to her surroundings for she was trying to block out the sound of Draco's steps behind her with her thoughts. She really didn't want to be insulted at this moment, nor did she want any tender moments to happen now, she didn't even think that she wanted any of those to happen ever again; for that matter, she did not even want to remember that Draco Malfoy was a few feet behind her. God she led an extremely twisted life…  
  
~~*  
  
"Ron what is it with you? You don't think that Hermione has something with Malfoy do you?"  
  
"What if I did Harry? What would you say?" said Ron who began pacing back and forth in front of the hearth in the Gryffindor common room. Harry closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. This is hopeless.  
  
"You what to know that I think Ron? I think that you're hopeless and must be really loosing it. With the way your acting, you must to be jealous over Hermione and Malfoy. For God sake, they're hear boy and girl, do you just expect Hermione to go through her life with not doing something about her problem with Malfoy?" said Harry standing up and standing in front of Ron to stop his annoying pacing.  
  
"Oh and now your taking Malfoy's side on everything… I think the question is… what is it with you?"  
  
"Ron," Harry started putting his had on Ron's left shoulder. "He did save my life."  
  
"Not like he had any choice…" mumbled Ron. "I need to rest, see you Harry" with that he dashed up the stairs to the seventh year boys' dormitories, he moved so summarily that his red hair looked like fire floating on air and dashing out of sight to Harry.  
  
Harry dropped down on the red loveseat and faced the hearth. He was the only person in the common room right now and it was about ten in the morning. He solemnly thought about what he had said to Ron that he only said out of interest; 'you must be jealous over Hermione and Malfoy'. He grinned. Come to think of it, what if Ron was really jealous? It would be a blatant mistake for him to say that because he knew what he truly felt, and no matter how he fought it and no matter how well he could hide it, he loved Hermione with all his heart…  
  
He smiled to himself as he remembered that he said to Ron, if fact he was the one jealous. What an idiot he was to ever think that if Ron did like Hermione in any way; he would move over and let his best friend have her. That was something Harry could not resist to do… just because he was so kind. He could always hide annoyance and jealousy perfectly, how long was he able to hold back?  
  
~~*  
  
"Perfect Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure that you worked together on this?" said the headmaster, who seemed to realize that Hermione and Draco were awfully bitter towards each other since they first entered his office and must have been fighting over something.  
  
"No…" said Draco. At that moment Hermione was sure that he would claim all the glory and praise simply because it was true that it was all his brilliant ideas.  
  
"It was actually mostly all her ideas," he said without looking at Hermione. She looked up at Draco in surprise, looking at him for the first time in the past hour that they were there.  
  
"Brilliant Ms. Granger, I'm sure that this Christmas Ball will be a very successful one..."  
  
Hermione smiled weakly at the headmaster to acknowledge his praise and prepared to pull herself up from the chair she was sitting in where she felt frozen for almost the whole time they were there.  
  
"One more thing the both of you. I know that I should not be asking this but as the both of you are the only pair not to be put under the spell, which I'm dreadfully sorry ruins your excitement, but, what do you plan to go as?" the both of them looked at the other surprisingly, their gazes seemed to be questioning the other what should we say? Hermione decided that she did not want to look in to Draco's eyes any longer and decided to tell the truth. She did not want to meld with desire just looking at him while in the presence of the headmaster; she had already been disgraced once in front of Dumbledore and did not with for it to happen once more.  
  
"Actually sir, we haven't decided on that quite yet," she told Dumbledore, he nodded his head and dismissed them quickly.  
  
Hermione stood up and turned her heel to leave the office while Draco did the same behind her. Her pace was quickening but then, she did not want him to catch up to her. Besides, she had to talk to Ginny. She was in the hallway when she did not notice that Malfoy was looming over her. It was too late when she finally became aware of his closeness. Before she knew it, she was painfully pinned up hard on the wall by his powerful build.  
  
"Either you tell me what's your problem or face the consequences." He said in a deep and threatening voice that sent shivers up he spine. Her back was hurting from the pressure of being pushed in to a solid brick wall and she was sure that bruises would be appearing on her skin later.  
  
"You really want to know what's my problem? You, I hate you! You treat me like a useless play thing that you can easily get rid of when you're done, and don't deny it, you're a womanizer, you think you're high and all mighty above all of us women that come passing your way…"  
  
She was cut off. He had just placed his lips on hers and forced her mouth open with his tongue so he could explore her mouth once more. Hermione almost melted in to the kiss, but then she came to her senses and pushed him away with all her might.  
  
"Don't ever come near me again Draco Malfoy, or it will be the end of you!!!" she exclaimed as she stalked off in to the hall as far away from him as possible, tears dripping from her eyes.  
  
~~*  
  
Harry turned to see the portrait hole open and to his surprise Hermione stepped out of it. He rushed across the Gryffindor common room to meet her and was surprised at the sight that met his eyes.  
  
"Hermione are you alright? I wanted to talk to you…" he asked her, putting his arms around her shoulders. Her eyes were a little bit puffy so it was evident to him that she had been crying and she wore one of those I-Had-A- Bad-Day-So-Leave-Me-Alone expressions.  
  
"Fine Harry, have you seen Ginny?" she asked, her voice jumping a bit.  
  
"Yeah, she's up stairs… are you sure your alright? Sit down and talk with me for a while, won't you." He said, as he led her to the seats by the fireplace. Perhaps, it was stupid of him to only try his luck with her only this time, when he found himself in love with her ever since sixth year, or maybe, in a way, it was wise. As they say, better late than never.  
  
"Alright, it doesn't look like I have any choice now do I?" Hermione smiled weakly as she and Harry walked over to sit by the hearth.  
  
"Does this mean that you're not mad at me and Ron anymore?"  
  
Hermione sat down beside Harry on the couch as she looked blankly at the flames.  
  
"No don't worry, I'm not." She said, not looking at him.  
  
She felt light headed, she also felt like she had gone through hell, and that was almost true, because right now Draco, for her, was a devil. (A/N: Yeah, devilishly good looking…) How could he do that to her? Did he think that she was a mere toy specially made for him? She could not let go of the fact that he, of all people was the only one who shown her what if felt like to have passion serge through her body and hoe she could feel that good just because of one person. Just because of him. She did not even accept the fact that Draco was the only one who could make her feel this way, because she could always feel that way about someone else, right? Apparently at this moment, that didn't seem right to her. Somehow nothing seemed right to her now.  
  
She could consider herself lucky to have friends like Harry and Ron, who were understanding and kind. But she couldn't certainly confide to them about what was making her feel bad now. If she were to tell them that Draco was her problem, they would surely not feel so 'Oh-Happy-Day' about it.  
  
  
  
Harry looked at her, and decided that he knew her too much to let go of the fact that something was getting her down. "Something happened Hermione, I know. Tell me please, I'm your friend…" he said. Silence.  
  
Hermione, never taking her eyes of the fire leaned over and put her head on Harry's shoulder. This was not the time to be thinking, she thought. Right now, I'll just let my thoughts wander. (A/N: Never thought Hermione would say that didn't you?) Harry looked at the fire as well; -this must be my lucky day-.  
  
~~*  
  
Draco went back to the headquarters after meeting with Dumbledore. He did not know where Hermione had gone to and maybe she just wanted to be alone. He knew that she did not want to continue what ever they had because neither of them knew what they actually did have. Draco approached Slytherins portrait who seemed to be looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"Know-it-all."  
  
Slytherin looked at him for another moment before opening the passageway to his room.  
  
"Its all about women isn't it?" Draco heard him say as the portrait swung open.  
  
"Apparently," he replies as he walked through the barrier.  
  
Draco strode towards his window where a big old own was tapping at the window. He opened the porthole and let in the brown bird. He could see that it was silver, his father's favorite. How could his father be writing to him when he was in Azkaban? No one could manage a letter there. Dumbledore never knew that Draco's life was liked to Lucius'. If he had known, maybe he would have just sent Lucius to St. Mungo's.  
  
Lucius linked his son's life with his own at birth, so that there would be no flaws in Draco's upraising. It would mean of course, that If Lucius would die, so would Draco but if Draco would die; the spell would merely be broken and Lucius would live on, he created the spell that way though he was sure that Draco would not be taken from this world that easily, simply because; he lived a purpose. Lucius had to protect Draco. Because unknown to Draco, he was the destined heir to Salazar Slytherin. The Dark Lord knew of this, which was why he chose him to be his successor in his purpose of word domination.  
  
Anyway, Draco always knew that Lucius was never sent to Azkaban. It must have been a muggle under the influence of the imperious curse and polyjuice potion. He always thought, from the time he heard from his mother that his father was captured and sent to Azkaban. Draco never really had that link to his father, that if something had happened to him, he would feel it with his own body as well. That was because of the undemanding reason that he never opened his heart to the linking of their existence; so he could never really tell.  
  
Draco took one look at the letter and recognized his father's writing on the brown envelope, which had the Malfoy, family seal right bellow. There were two serpents entwined on the two sides of the letter M, and was crested by the three M's; Maliciousness, Malevolence, Malignance. Draco smirked to himself, where would we all be without the three M's? He opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of parchment enclosed in it. It read:  
  
1  
  
2 Addressed to: Draco Malfoy  
  
From: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Draco,  
  
I have reason to believe that your mother had delivered the news to you that I have been sent to the wizarding prison, Azkaban. Clearly, if I have been sent to the prison, I would not be sane enough to write to you. I am sure that enlightens you at this very moment.  
  
I am sure that you are aware of the Dark Lord's plans for you and I am also sure that you are more anxious towards them as I am. You will bear the Dark Mark when you return to Hogwarts on the month of January and officially, you will be with in the inner circle of Death Eaters.  
  
I trust that you will pursue all the plans that are set for you, and if you will, I will be exceedingly proud of you.  
  
Father  
  
  
  
Draco stared at the letter, unfazed. There was something about that last phrase that he was rather unsure of. And if you will, I will be exceedingly proud of you. As Draco could remember, Lucius never in his life said that to Draco. From the point when he was old enough to think for himself, all he heard his father rant about was about honor, esteem and nobility. And that he would not bring those things to the family name if he would continue acting the way he did.  
  
It was ironic, because all this time he had wanted to please his father, that was the only thing that could make him acknowledge him. And now that he knew that fact, he felt that he didn't want to have his father's praise anymore. Once he was a child, he admired Lucius, because he proved to everyone that he was of higher level than them, but now he was disgusted at his father's attitude, he was telling him, no ordering him to go along with the Dark Lord's plans. Therefore he admitted that he would put himself lower than someone else. How pathetic he was.  
  
  
  
The envelope in his had seemed heavier than he thought; he turned it over to see what else was in the envelope aside from the letter and out dropped a silver figure in the shape of a snake wound around what looked like a wand. Which had the words: Être acquitté de destin n'est aucun différent que s'acquittant de la vie. These were words in French, which Draco understood, (sorry, the only Eurasian language I can understand) they meant: to be acquitted of destiny is no different than acquitting oneself of life.  
  
Draco set the silver ornament on top of his bed table and propped himself up on his bed. He gazed up at the tapestry of Salazar Slytherin wielding a sword in battle, and for a moment, he felt this urge to go out slashing things if only he had a sword. He wished that swords were actually allowed in Hogwarts because sword fighting was the only sport aside from Quidditch, which he enjoyed just as much. There must not be a sword within an thousand mile radius within this place he thought. Oh I know what you're thinking, he was very, very wrong.  
  
He closed his eyes, with his arms behind his neck and slowly drifted off in to a deep sleep.  
  
~~*  
  
He was in a dark place wandering. It was a dungeon, he could hear the hissing sounds in the distance and he was heading towards that direction. Wandering in the dark, he finally found his destination. The hissing noises were stronger than ever, and he was standing in front of a deep pit with thousands of slithering snakes with green and yellow eyes gleaming in the dark. He kneeled down and welcomed a certain red and yellow spotted cobra to slide up his arm. He looked in to the gleaming green eyes of the snake and seemed to tell it something. Then the snake slithered down his hand on to the stone cold floor and sided out of sight.  
  
'This will be the end of you Godric..." he heard himself say. His words echoing in the hollow halls of the dungeon.  
  
The dream shifted…  
  
"You whore! I thought you loved me, yet you played me for a fool!" he said.  
  
"I never lied to you Salazar, everything you thought, you believed it by yourself. I never told you anything, I never told you that I could love you."  
  
"Yes you did, you never cared Rowena, and it was all because of him. It is his entire fault,"  
  
"I cared enough for you, but not as you wanted me to. Godric, has nothing to do with this, nothing I tell you."  
  
"Your living a lie Rowena, you know it. You will pay!"  
  
~~*  
  
Draco jerked awake. 'What was that?'  
  
'Salazar and Rowena? And Godric?' He heard the words right, clearer than a crystal. But still, he saw the world in the eyes of Slytherin. But, was it possible? That he, was dreaming of the past?  
  
'Possible, it was beyond impossible…' he concluded. It could have been just because of stress, or because he had the knowledge that Slytherin and Ravenclaw were once lovers…  
  
Speaking of Slytherin, he wondered, where was the diary? He found it missing on many occasions but found it eventually just in the most surprising places. The funny thing was, that when he really needed it; it would turn out right in front of his nose, like he had some special connection to it or something.  
  
He stood up and pulled out his pocket watch from his cloak and sought the time. It was three o' clock in the afternoon. It was a Saturday so he was sure that most of the students were out in Hogsmaede shopping or having fun and everything. He, who was in no mood for that straightened himself up and headed towards the library.  
  
~~*  
  
Ginny walked down towards the Gryffindor common room and found that Harry was still sitting in front of the fireplace. She walked slowly towards the red couch where Harry was sitting, to make sure that he would not notice that she was there. She took a moment to watch Harry for a while and as usual was melted by his presence. The orange and yellow color of the flames reflected on his glasses that you could not see his eyes. Even though, Ginny could see that Harry was thinning deep thoughts and she had to do something to snap out of her trance. If she were to leave now, Harry would definitely notice that she was there but if she came and sat down beside him, maybe she could get a chance to strike up a good conversation with him.  
  
Ginny went over to the couch were Harry was sitting and was slightly shocked by what she saw. Hermione had rested her head on Harry's lap and was sleeping soundly. Harry looked up at Ginny and smiled.  
  
"Hello Ginny," said Harry as he moved his hand on a blank spot beside him on the couch, motioning for her to sit down. Ginny walked over beside him slowly and sat down beside him.  
  
"Hello," she said returning his smile. She looked over at Hermione's unconscious figure. As she observed her, she saw that Hermione had tearstains down her cheeks, which was a clear sigh that she was indeed crying. "What happened to Mione?"  
  
Harry just looked at Ginny with a I-Don't-Know-Maybe-You-Do look.  
  
"I don't know, she wouldn't talk. She wanted to talk to you by the way when she came in here."  
  
Ginny looked at Harry, her face slowly loosing its color. She knew what was wrong… Malfoy.  
  
"Oh yeah." She said. She looked away from Harry so that he would not notice the fact that she was indeed hiding something. "I wanted to patch up your friendship, like Ron told me to." She gazed over at Hermione's subconscious figure again and smiled weakly.  
  
"But it seems you've worked things out,"  
  
"Yeah, Ginny?"  
  
"Yes?" Ginny looked at Harry.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Malfoy?"  
  
Ginny flinched. Don't.  
  
"I don't know Harry, really."  
  
"Oh all right…"  
  
Ginny breathed in relief. She knew that she was lying to Harry but she was also doing Hermione a big favor, yet she couldn't get the word that was prying in to her mind. Guilt, guilt, guilt.  
  
~~*  
  
Draco entered the library passing the very strict Madame Pince. He had no worries, because she would just think that he would be in the antechamber, researching. But that would be after his little detour.  
  
Draco walked quietly over to the restricted section and pushed the doors open. Moving through the shelves, he went over to the S section.  
  
"Seventeenth Century Sorcery, Sinister Scheme's And How To Plot Them, Scribulus; The Art of Revealing Cursed Inscriptions, there, I've found it." He said drawing the book from the shelf. He hurried up to the antechamber and unfolded the book.  
  
Sited on a red armchair, (they seem to be all red, don't they) he scanned the pages of the book for a while until he finally found what he was looking for.  
  
Exparonous Spell- (revealing spell) commonly used by wizard historians in revealing hidden writing or inscriptions on ancient artifacts or past manuscripts by old warlocks and wizards. It is more powerful in revealing hidden text than of 'Aparecium' for the reason that the Exparonous Spell reveals ink that have been hidden twice or more times. It is commonly used in discovered diaries and journals of old wizards and witches who have cast more than one concealing spells for the purpose of greater protection of information.  
  
The spell is cast by saying the word 'exerpere' while directing the wand on the hidden text, which is wished to reveal. The syllable 'er' must be given emphasis.  
  
  
  
Draco closed the book. Exactly what he needed, now all he needed to do was find Slytherin's diary. I shouldn't be doing this, he thought foolishly and grabbed his wand from his pocket and directed it in to the air.  
  
"Accio diary" he said. Big mistake, I tell you.  
  
At that moment, he realized how foolish he was to say that. Because within seconds; about ten heavy diaries came pummeling him. He ducked with his arm on his blonde head as the books hit him, then stood up with a very annoyed expression.  
  
"What the hell was I thinking?" he asked himself. Then, almost instantly, his thin lips twisted in to a snide smile. "Oh yeah… Hermione."  
  
He looked around at the books to see which one was Slytherin's diary. But to his surprise, the green bound book that he was searching for was right in front of him, laid neatly closed on the table. Was it his imagination or did he have a strong attachment to this book?  
  
He hesitantly opened the diary and turned it to the suspiciously blank pages he saw when he first opened it. Draco lifted the diary of the table and held its spine while looking at the bear pages, he sort of felt funny. There was something about his contact with the book that made him feel like he was all-powerful, that he could have everything in this world at this certain moment… And to him, that felt good.  
  
Draco took out his wand and positioned it on the centerfold of the diary.  
  
"Exepere" he said, and suddenly Slytherin's familiar calligraphy appeared on the blank pages.  
  
Draco smirked to himself.  
  
~~*  
  
A/N: Oh well, that is all for now. What the hell do you want written Slytherin's Diary? Please Read and Review, and if I get 15 reviews I'll post the next chapter. And to my2, if your still reading this… review ka naman.  
  
Maiden of Slytherin 


	9. The Exparonous Spell

Eternal Promise  
  
Rating: P/G 13, R in the next chapters  
  
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head girl and boy for their seventh year. Eventually they discover something they never thought possible between the both of them. But as fate may have it, they cannot have what thy desire that easily...  
  
A/N: Here's chapter nine, oh well, I didn't get 15 reviews (more like 6) but, what could I do I had this chapter all ready. Hermione and Draco are going to make up don't worry, and besides, they have a ball to worry themselves about. I appreciate all your wonderful comments on the story and please, I'd like to hear more.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
  
  
Eternal Promise  
  
Chapter Nine: The Exparonous Spell  
  
  
  
Hermione looked up at the ceiling. She could tell that she was no longer in the common room with Harry, nor was she in her own head-girl quarters. But she was sure that she was in the Gryffindor Girls' dormitories. She recognized the red drapes over the four-poster bed in which she was lying upon as her own before she moved in to the head quarters.  
  
Hermione sat up immediately. What was she doing there? She pulled the red drapes covering the four-poster and saw Ginny looking with her anxious brown eyes, sitting on the bed beside her.  
  
"Ginny, What am I doing here?" Hermione asked standing up. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Finally, I thought you were coming down with something." The young girl breathed in relief. "Anyway, Harry brought you up here…" she trailed off letting out a rather forced cough that was implementing that she was annoyed. Hermione didn't blame her for that, but the thought of her in Harry arms while she was unconscious didn't show a good thing for Ginny and to herself. "And he did it, as a sort of favor." Ginny continued.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione said in an assuring voice. "I'm sure that was nothing…" she trailed off, her mind was once again returning to what put her in to this unpleasing situation anyway.  
  
"Hermione, what happened? I know that I shouldn't be such of a gossiper but still, you can't remove that weird confusion that's in me, in the morning, I find you in a pleasure filled snogging session with Malfoy and just this afternoon you end up sobbing to Harry. What am I supposed to think?" Ginny said looking up at Hermione from where she sat.  
  
Hermione looked down at Ginny for a moment, and then brought herself down sitting on the bed she was lying upon earlier. What did she want Ginny to think? Nothing; as far as what she knew went.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione started bowing down to look at the end of her robes. "If you would like to know my real answer to that, I would want you to shut up and forget everything that you saw and overlook the fact that you find something wrong with me…" Hermione looked up at Ginny, and saw the evident expression that plainly said that there was no way she could ever do such a thing.  
  
Hermione took in a deep breath.  
  
"Unfortunately, there's no way you could do that, is there?"  
  
Ginny looked at her sympathetically, and shook her head slowly.  
  
"Hermione, I'm gonna tell you what I want you to do." She said looking at her directly in the eye. "Look at me Hermione, do I look like a child to you, and do I look like I can't understand the world around me? Listen to me for once Hermione because I'm tired of all of you overlooking me like I'm not mature enough to take what's coming at me. Its one year Hermione, one year. If you think that I'm in love with Harry that much that you think that if you ever told me something, I would come running to him and blab it out like some king of loyal minion of Voldemort, think again. I'm a girl, like you. And if you love Malfoy fine, I won't say anything. Because if he's what makes you happy you should live with it," she said, her flaming red hair was illuminated in the bright sunset that reflected from outside of the arced window.  
  
Hermione looked at her like she had just declared that she was Voldemort's heir. She seemed to have lost her voice but spoke at once just the second she found it.  
  
"Ginny, I think you can understand a girl's feeling's perfectly. And I believe in that. But I'd get my self killed by the dark lord if you could understand mine. Ginny," Hermione paused and kneeled down in front of the younger girl and held her wrists. "I can't understand my feelings, and I doubt if you could." She looked away but not letting go of her grasp on Ginny's hands.  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"What don't you know Hermione?"  
  
"I don't know if I love Malfoy,"  
  
~~*  
  
Draco read the newly uncovered words on Slytherin's diary. His hands were going numb from holding it up to his face while reading and not just setting it on the table, but he felt attached to it somehow. There was something like a binding charm keeping his hands on it that he couldn't understand why exactly would it would have this effect on him.  
  
There was one thing that he found written that he would never have expected. It stated something that totally contradicted what he and Hermione thought, and as he read it, somehow all of a sudden, his dream made sense.  
  
Draco finally found it in himself to put the bloody book down and relax his hands for a while. For some reason, he did not finish all the unread pages of Slytherin's diary like he would normally do. Now he grinned, that was something Hermione would do. Keeping herself in suspense, while struggling to preoccupy herself with something else.  
  
Draco found this annoying at times, but at this very moment, he didn't think so. He shifted his gaze over to the large window where her caught sight of a perfectly beautiful sunset. He didn't find many things in this world beautiful, sunsets were only one of them…. and of course; there was Hermione.  
  
She was beautiful yes, and for the first time in six years he found himself admitting that fact. His thought's trailed off to a memory back in the second year, when he first called her a mudblood. 'At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to 'buy' their way in, they got in on pure talent' Her words were still plastered to his brain, like a fresh memory that happed like only yesterday. He smirked. Of course, he didn't regret that, after all, in a way; it was what brought them together. Together, could he even use that word in a sentence involving Hermione and he? That was stupid, what the hell made him say that? They were not together. They were just working with each other, like partners, because it was merely obligatory. Maybe to her he thought.  
  
For a while Draco had been telling himself to let go of any possibility that she could be enough of a woman for him, because her thought that it was impossible. But every word that he uttered to himself in believing that; sent him in to a pang of guilt which hurt in a place in him that her never even thought existed… his heart.  
  
But now he was tired of fighting; he was fighting a loosing battle for God sake what use did it do to him. He didn't think of his name anymore, he didn't think of the honor, even his father's letter seemed non-existent at that moment. They all didn't mean anything against the fact that Hermione could be a woman for him; in fact, she could be a woman for any man.  
  
~~*  
  
"What do you mean you don't? If you love him you do, and If you hate him you … you…" Ginny looked at her. Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head again. There was a small smile tugging at her lips.  
  
"I can't quite understand what I feel for him, I can't say I love him, and I can't say I do…But maybe, just maybe time can do something about it." She said.  
  
Ginny looked at her and smiled, after a moment Hermione smiled as well. Ginny leaned down and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," said Ginny as she released her from the tight hug she just gave her. "Aren't you supposed to be working? Head Girl duties?"  
  
Hermione stood up in surprise, "Ginny, would you believe me if I said I forgot?" she said. Ginny looked up surprised as well at what she just said.  
  
"Are you sure that your Hermione Granger? Of have you just lost your mind?"  
  
"No I'm Hermione, I've just been not myself lately really." She said standing up to grab he cloak.  
  
"So where you going?"  
  
"Library…" she said carelessly. Ginny rolled her eyes as she walked out, but as Hermione was leaving out the door, Ginny looked back at the entrance just in time to see her poking her head back in to the room.  
  
"Ginny, I need a favor."  
  
~~*  
  
Hermione sneaked in to the library, thankful that the door was left open and that no one was close enough to slam it on her while she was passing through it using the invisibility cloak.  
  
She hurried up to the restricted section and to the hall where their room was. The door was half open, and Hermione could see the orange yellow reflections a burning fire must be making on the walls. Draco was definitely inside.  
  
Hermione did not want to continue, she wasn't sure that she wanted to face him now, even if she was in the invisibility cloak Ginny had borrowed from Harry earlier. But, what was the use of avoiding him like this? She pushed herself to enter the antechamber.  
  
Watch him, that's all I'll do…nothing else. She kept repeating in her mind as she took catlike steps in to the end of the hall.  
  
She entered the room, Draco was sitting on one of the chairs with several books open before him. She recognized one, as the diary of Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Hermione took a seat slowly on one of the chairs across him, which was not tucked under the long table. And watched him work. She propped her elbows on the table quietly and vigilantly to make sure that the invisibility cloak still covered every inch of her body. She laid eyed on one of the books beside him, which were open. It was titled Scribulus; The Art of Revealing Cursed Inscriptions. What the hell does he want with that book? She thought silently.  
  
  
  
Draco looked up directly at Hermione; though he couldn't see her he was certain that he felt someone's presence right before him. She tensed as he looked at her, what did she do wrong? Did she move? She asked herself. Draco looked around the room and forced himself to fell for anyone's presence. Then finally stopped, he turned back to the diary and read on, mischievously smirking to himself.  
  
~~*  
  
"Hey Harry, wanna go to Honeydukes to get some chocolate frogs? I've been itching to have a good helping for days" Ron asked, striding across their dormitory, over to the bed where Harry was taking a rest.  
  
Harry turned to face Ron and got off the bed. "Sure," he said.  
  
"Just a minute…" Harry said rummaging his things to look for his wand. "There found it, Lets go…"  
  
  
  
The two of them were walking trough the corridor where the portrait of the fat lady was when Ron suddenly had a mischievous look on his face which make Harry look at him with wide eyes. He stopped in the middle of the hall.  
  
"Ron, Is it just me, or are you beginning to look like Malfoy?" Harry said. Ron glared at him.  
  
"I was just wondering, if you wanted to pass by the secret passage way" he said.  
  
Harry's face dropped as he continued walking. "Sorry Ron, Ginny borrowed it this afternoon," At the sound of this, the glint in Ron's eyes disappeared.  
  
"Ginny?" he said questioningly, "What would she want with it?"  
  
"Don't know. She was too pretty to turn down…" said Harry with a grin.  
  
"Harry, Ginny? She's my sister and don't tell me after all these years your only gonna make your move just now."  
  
"Ron! That was a joke! No offense to Ginny but, I only like one girl…" he said.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh let me guess, Cho. Right?" Harry smiled and quickened his pace that Ron had to jog to keep up.  
  
"No Ron," said Harry beginning to flush at the tops of his cheekbones.  
  
"Not Cho? Then who?"  
  
"Ron, I think I'm falling in love with Hermione"  
  
~~*  
  
Hermione cringed at his smile. He was holding that expression on his face as if a bad wind had passed and it was stuck that way while teirling his quill in his long slender fingers. She somehow got the feeling that Draco knew that she was there. Maybe this is my cue to leave she thought as she picked herself up of the chair and started quietly for the door. She couldn't work anyway if he was there. He was probably still mad at her for slapping him in the hall and telling him never to come near her ever again. But this time she was the one coming near him, which was very un-Hermione like.  
  
She quietly approached the half open chamber's door when hear Malfoy's lazy drawl.  
  
"Oh Granger, before you leave… I'd like to know something."  
  
Hermione froze. How could he have known? Well, it didn't matter now, he knew that she was there, and she couldn't just leave so she dropped Harry's invisibility cloak on the floor and whirled around to face him.  
  
His mouth was curved in to a naughty smile and his eyes were surprisingly calm.  
  
"How did you…" she said softly. She knew from the look in his eyes she was about to get the answer to her unfinished question in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Your presence is hard to ignore, did you know that?" the sneer in his voice was fading, and his words seemed quite…nice.  
  
"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that, so, what is it you wanted to ask me?" she said.  
  
Hermione wondered what this was about and for a moment wished that it were solely about their work and not anything else. Draco seemed to be unaffected by her slightly annoyed tone and spoke with out hesitation.  
  
"You have read the diary of Rowena Ravenclaw, am I right?"  
  
"Yes," said Hermione pacing slowly to where she had sat earlier, looking interested. "did you find something?"  
  
"You could say that." He started "Do you have the diary now?"  
  
"No, but I could get it," Hermione took her wand out of her robe pocket and directed it to the north. Draco suddenly frowned getting the feeling that he knew was going to happen.  
  
"Accio diary"  
  
"No Hermione!" he yelled but it was too late, she had already uttered the spell. And in seconds, various diaries were rushing to where she was and she was, like Draco, knocked over by the many journals.  
  
"I told you," said Draco looking gallingly innocent at her lying on the floor.  
  
"Well, you told me too late." She said getting up with Ravenclaw's diary in hand. "What do you want with this anyway?"  
  
"You see, Slytherin's diary was double coded, so I couldn't reveal the hidden writing with the ordinary revealing spell, so I used another…"  
  
"Let me guess… Exparonous Spell right?"  
  
"Yeah, and stop being acting like you know everything, it's creeping me out… (Hermione rolled her eyes) Anyway it revealed all the words on the blank pages of the diary which I have been hoping to read ever since the first time I read it and…"  
  
"And? What did you find." Hermione asked anxiously.  
  
"I think I know how their love story ended up, and if you would mind telling me if Ravenclaw's diary is half blank maybe we could fit this all together." Said Draco, leaning down and looking at the blue book, which was Rowena Ravenclaw's diary, allowing some of his blond hair to fall over his eyes. It was endearing.  
  
"Yeah her diary was half blank, and like you said Slytherin's was, doesn't work under 'apparacium' either. I was hoping to use the Exparonous Spell as well but I actually didn't have the time to read up on it…"  
  
"And what did you have the time for exactly? Moping around because of me I suppose…" he said carelessly with a small smile.  
  
"Was not, Malfoy do you want my help or not?"  
  
"That depends, if you want to help me." He said looking at her. His expression was unreadable. Hermione was currently wondering if there was a book called How to Read Draco Malfoy's Expression When He Is Staring at You After Saying Something That Makes You Think He's A Total GIT. 'Nah' Hermione thought, too long a title.  
  
"Of course I do. I mean, It's our grade, is it not?" she said.  
  
"I guess," Draco shrugged, she had obviously hadn't been able to catch what he was trying to say. "Here," he said handing the spell book to Hermione. Book marked to the page of the Exparonous spell. "Cast it if you choose."  
  
Hermione took the book from him and started to read.  
  
~~*  
  
Narcissa looked in to the large circular room, which she just came in to. She had never actually entered it, just peered in from the door for Lucius had not allowed her entrance in it ever. It was one room in the manor that she had rarely been to. For many important purposes she was sure, but like anyone else would; she highly doubted.  
  
Crossing the room, she went over behind Lucius' desk where she opened everything she could see where he could keep it in, drawers, cabinets, boxes everything. She rummaged in every package in sight looking frenziedly, very eager to find what she was searching for.  
  
"It has to be here" she said to herself. She turned and opened the glass cabinet behind the desk and pulled out a few books until she saw the transparent case behind the bookcase.  
  
"Here it is," she said.  
  
It was a glass case lined at the bottom with red velvet and it took the shape of a six sided diamond. She pulled it out and opened it, but groaned in dismay as she saw it was empty.  
  
  
  
"Looking for this, my darling?" said a voice. Narcissa froze. She recognized the voice like it was her own. Whirling around she found him standing at the door. Lucius.  
  
  
  
She let out a gasp at the sight of him, she glanced at his right hand and there, hanging from a silver chain was what she had been looking for.  
  
"Lucius…" she said breathless, gaping at him once more. "What are you doing here, aren't you…"  
  
"Dead? In Azkaban? Honestly my love, you think I would be stupid to get caught?" her husband smiled at her. An evil smirk he had on his mouth, which Draco had unfortunately inherited.  
  
"Then who…" Narcissa stuttered.  
  
"A mindless muggle, under the imperious curse. Pity," he said, his voice full of contempt. "He bore my features, though he does not deserve such good looks…" Apparently, Lucius Malfoy was as self-centered as his son.  
  
Narcissa was silent.  
  
"Do you think I would kill my own son? While the Dark Lord has so much planned for him, did you think it would be wise?" he asked her, approaching her beautiful frame slowly behind his desk.  
  
"It would not be wise Lucius. But if the dark Lord was inches to killing Harry Potter, why would he not have our son killed?" said Narcissa, she had snapped her self out of her shock and was now looking up at her husband who was inches away from her.  
  
He said nothing. His gaze traveled to her right hand where she held the glass case.  
  
"You seek our son's life?" he asked her, fixing his eyes on her pretty face once more. She looked at him, trying to hide her fear.  
  
"I feel it should be my duty, for he is my son. And if you were not to hold it, I should be the one in possession of it." She said meeting his gaze.  
  
"Ah, My love. You are wrong. If I were not to hold it, the Dark Lord would be the one in possession of it. Are you aware of that?" he said to her.  
  
"I am now," she said with much determination. Lord knows why she did what she did, but she didn't have much of a choice. She put her hand behind his neck and pulled him down on her kissing him passionately. Lucius wrapped her in his embrace and kissed her back, pressing his mouth firmly on hers.  
  
Narcissa hooked her other hand on the desk and lay back on the hard oak wood with Lucius' weight pressing down on her never breaking the kiss.  
  
"What a wonderful welcome," he said in a low sexy voice when he finally pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"I've missed you dearly, and how could I resist? You are ultimately prepossessing." She said slyly with a smile playing on her rose lips. "Care for more wonderful welcomes?"  
  
"Don't mind if I do." He replied as he leaned down on her again and captured her mouth in a hungry kiss. Narcissa could feel his hand at the hem of her long white robe and bringing it up brushing her soft creamy skin as he glided the fabric up her thigh. He was giving her goose bumps, and her stomach was twitching violently. But she knew that this was the only way to soothe his mood. 'Sirius please forgive me' she thought as she pulled Lucius close to her and deepened the kiss with her fingers tangled in his silky blond locks.  
  
~~*  
  
Draco looked like he could retch as he sat with his hands on both temples. Hermione who sat across him noticed this and wondered if he was feeling sick or what.  
  
"Draco, are you feeling alright?" she asked. He looked up at her with that sick look still on his face.  
  
"I don't know, I have this strange feeling that my parents are on the Malfoy Manor's drawing room's desk having wild sex." He put on a sicker look and was beginning to turn green "And worse, I could see it."  
  
Hermione looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you trying to take me for a fool? You're fussing over and erotic fantasy. Oh come on, tell me what's really wrong."  
  
"That's really it. I really can see it, and I actually believe it because this happened before.  
  
Besides, if I we're having an erotic fantasy, it would be of me and a model in the Playwizard magazine and it would be on a bed,"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "What, you've been foreseeing people having sex?"  
  
"I'm serious," he said shaking his head. "One time I thought I was imagining that my father and the Dark Lord were in our dungeon torturing demons, and after a few moments he had me summoned to go to the dungeons and the Dark Lord was there with his wasn in hand, directend at the cages of worthless demons."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"Your serious aren't you?" she asked seeing the smirk-free expression on his face.  
  
It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. "Look, I know you don't believe me and you think I'm the most horrid person on the earth because I admit Voldemort in to my house but there's nothing you can do, it is true." said Draco slapping his hand down on the desk.  
  
"No Draco, I mean, your father is in Azkaban is he not? How could he be doing that with your mother at your Manor right now?"  
  
"Actually Granger, he's not," said Draco looking at her with a serious look.  
  
"What? That's impossible, Dumbledore told your mother that he was."  
  
"That's what she told me… that was not until he wrote me," said Draco, he remembered that the letter was still tucked safely under his bed where the rest of them were. But it might have burst in to flames at this moment because it would be very dangerous if someone would have found it.  
  
"Your father wrote you?" she asked with her mouth half open, not willing to believe it.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact he did." Said Draco grabbing Slytherin's diary from beside him.  
  
"What did he say?" she asked. Draco just stared at her. Was she really expecting that he trusted her that much to tell her what was in his father's letter?  
  
"Why should I tell you, Mudblood" he said his eyes narrowing.  
  
Hermione looked back at him. Obviously, that was not the answer she was hoping for. He had set her straight in the last question, why not now? She glared at him.  
  
"Because, that's what the whole school and Dumbledore knows now and I just figured that they would want to know the truth." Hermione put on her most bossy voice in saying it.  
  
"Do you think that I want the whole school to actually know that? My father is alive, and I always knew he was. It was supposed to be a clandestine and now I'm telling you. But that's as far as I'll go."  
  
"Draco, your father is accused of attempted murder on you. Won't you let Dumbledore know, so he can clear his name?" said Hermione almost pleadingly.  
  
"Ha! By the sound of his letter, I don't think he wants to do that anymore." said Draco looking back at her. "You won't tell Dumbledore, or anybody. Get that?" it was an order, not a request.  
  
"Does it look like I have any other choice?" she said looking like a very annoyed child that had just been told off.  
  
"Great, now lets change the topic." Said Draco with a serious lack of emotion on the 'Great'.  
  
"Ok, really, what are they doing now, your parents" said Hermione innocently.  
  
"Granger, I never knew that you had a filthy mind." Said Draco, taking Slytherin's diary off the table and scanning the pages of lines and squiggles, which he couldn't make out.  
  
"Honestly, you could foresee things that are happening in another place?" said Hermione with interest.  
  
"Well not really. I can't do it at will, it just…happens."  
  
"You know Malfoy, that could be considered a talent, don't you think you should ask Dumbledore about it?"  
  
Draco's eyes looked that they were ready to split daggers. "I bet if I fell off the ledge you'd look down from it and say 'Hey Malfoy, that looks like a pretty bad broken spine, maybe you should tell Dumbledore about it' honestly, would you stop saying that, its getting annoying. And by the way, that's another thing you shouldn't tell Dumbledore about, I don't want him knowing then making me Tralawney's assistant." said Draco with a deadly glare at Hermione.  
  
Hermione let out a small giggle. "Alright, alright, I won't." She looked back at the blank pages of Ravenclaw's diary. Unfortunately, the Exparonous Spell was of no effect to her diary, Hermione wondered if it was triple coded.  
  
"What did you find out Granger?" asked Draco. Nothing. Except that your parents choose a really weird place where to have sex she wanted to say. She suppressed a laugh and then turned back seriously to Draco.  
  
"It doesn't work, the spell. I don't know but I'm sure Ravenclaw must have tripplecoded it or something like that. Yet" she looked at Slytherin's diary, which he was holding. "You didn't have trouble with Slytherin's diary did you?"  
  
Draco opened the diary to the pages, which were revealed from the spell and showed them to Hermione.  
  
"No not with the spell, but only a few pages were legible. About three or four…" Draco flipped a few pages and Hemrione saw that the others were just lines and squiggles. "the rest are all like this."  
  
Hermione reached to touch the diary. "Let me see, maybe its another language." She said. As her hand came touch the page, it let out a glowing green light, which burned her skin.  
  
"Oww!" she yelped, massaging her fingers. She looked curiously at the book.  
  
"What? What happened?" asked Draco putting the book down.  
  
"What do you mean what happened, didn't you see the green light? It burned me." said Hermione still staring at the book.  
  
"But how? I could touch it, see" Draco lifted Slytherin's diary off the table once again and flipped the pages quickly then closed it again.  
  
"It burned me, look," she said. Hermione extended her hand across the table and showed her swollen red fingers to him. He hesitated, and then took her hand in his. She was right; something had burned her, because her delicate creamy skin was now a red color. Draco looked at the diary once more and back to Hermione's hands. He did not know how it could have been her contact with the diary, as he could touch it and not get hurt. He looked up at her and saw that her face had gone scarlet. He was still holding her hand as they locked eyes for a moment.  
  
"I'm sure its nothing, just a burn" he said. He vacillated a bit, and then he kissed her hand. Maybe Hermione was imagining things but when his lips came in contact with her skin, she was sure that the burn would never hurt again.  
  
Draco pulled her towards him and put her hand on his shoulder as he put his on her waist. Hermione was now sitting on the narrow table that was separating them lined with books and scraps of parchment.  
  
She was again face to face with Draco, staring in to those misty gray eyes of his. She wondered if should go and run now; run like she did before sobbing miserably thinking she was doing the right thing, or if she should stay and enjoy even if it was wrong… but in away right.  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly at him, declaring her rebellious nature and remembering Ginny's words to her earlier 'If you love Malfoy fine, I won't say anything. Because if he's what makes you happy you should live with it' and suddenly, the words of the younger girl made more sense to her than any other advice she had ever heard.  
  
Something that makes me happy can't be wrong. She thought silently, letting herself melt in to Malfoy's embrace. He looked at her for a moment, admiring her chestnut brown hair's stunning effect shining against the fire in the hearth at the end of the room, her hazel eyes reflecting himself, then leaned down covering her mouth with his own.  
  
The kiss wasn't violent like all of the other kisses she received from him, it wasn't hungry like the one they shared in the headquarters, but it was gentle, tender, and welcoming. Hermione thought that she would only share this kind of kiss with the one who she chose to be with her for her entire lifetime, with her first love, but now she had no time to think. All she knew was that at that moment she tasted the sweetest thing that she could ever savor, and she must enjoy it.  
  
~~*  
  
The secret of life is never to have an emotion that is unbecoming  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that is quite all, kind of a fluffy ending don't you think? Please Read and Review, I'm begging you, I haven't bolted out of my computer's seat for a whole day to write this so please tell me it's worth it.  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to all my faithful reviewers, which are keeping track of this story so far. 


End file.
